


I love you because..

by MissWar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fool such as I, French Jean Kirstein, Highschool AU, Jean is a dork, Lots of Cuddling, Lots of Cursing, Lots of elvis, M/M, Marco is a jock, Marco's adorable, Maybe - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Multi, POV Jean Kirstein, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Smut, eventually, friends first, jeanmarco, jeans a theater kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWar/pseuds/MissWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's slowly falling for his new friend Marco, for 'a hundred thousand reasons'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You saw me standing alone,  
> Without a dream in my heart,  
> Without a love of my own.
> 
> Blue moon,  
> You knew just what I was there for.  
> You heard me saying a pray for  
> Someone I really could care for.
> 
> Blue moon,  
> You saw me standing alone,  
> Without a dream in my heart,  
> Without a love of my own.
> 
> Blue moon...  
> Without a love of my own."
> 
> ~Blue moon (Performed by Elvis Presley)

  “I hope you dont mind.. But do to the storm today, and the Gym being blacked out, The Varsity football team will be spending the period in here, maybe even the next few days. Be nice, okay?” My Theater teacher M.Hanji states, unlocking the class door, and marching in comes the whole of the Varsity team, along with their coaches; Mr. Smith and Mr. Smith. Two of Hanji’s close friends.

   I let out a sigh, and slam my head down onto the desk. I dont have anything against the team or anything like that, I am actually friends with two of it’s stars, but well.. The thing is, this is the Advanced Theater class. Im here because I love theater, and Acting, but Im not the most... Friendly person.. I feel comfortable in this class, I have no fear of performing while im here. M.Hanji is new to this school, as of this year, but I already love them.

  However, having the whole V-team here? Well.. It’s a bit nerve racking as it is, not to mention what Hanji asked of me. They want me to show off in front of her good friends, so she wants me, apparently her best student, to perform a monologue I’ve been working on. Its a Shakespeare monologue at that to. I’ve been freaking out since they texted me about it this morning. The only reason I agreed, was because Hanji is so upset by me not being in the spring musical. Which honestly should be expected of me, no way in hell will I participate in that shit.

  “Jean? Are you ready for your practice run?” Hanji calls out to me from the other end of the room, done talking with Mr and Mr. Smith. I take a deep breath to try and relax and stand up, nodding my head. It cant hurt. If anyone on the football team says anything about my performance, I know damn well Reiner and Eren will beat the crap out of their own teammates to protect me.

  “Jean Kirstein. I’ll be doing a Monologue from Shakespeare’s “Twelfth Night”, My character is ‘Sebastian.” I do the normal formal introduction whenever we do scene’s or monologue’s. I take yet another deep breath, letting myself slowly sink into character. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Eren and Reiner sitting on the floor against the side wall, staring intently at me, waggling their brows, trying to communicate something to me along the lines of “Fuck yeah, go Jeaney-Boy!”. Next to Eren is a well built, guy with broad shoulders that I’ve never seen before.

  His hair is a dark brown, Parted in the middle, and hanging in a slight undercut. His eyes are a chocolate brown, and his skin is a nice tan color, and splattered everywhere with a countless number of Freckles. He has this strange look of curiosity as he watches me, this large, happy smile placed on his thin lips. Who is that, and why do they seem so interested in what I am doing right now? He, Eren and Reiner seem to be the only of the jocks to care about what I am doing. All the drama students on the other hand, are waiting patiently for me to start.

    “ _This is the air; that is the glorious sun;_

_This pearl she gave me, I do feel't and see't;_

_And though 'tis wonder that enwraps me thus,_

_Yet 'tis not madness. Where's Antonio, then?_

_I could not find him at the Elephant:_

_Yet there he was; and there I found this credit,_

_That he did range the town to seek me out._

_His counsel now might do me golden service;_

_For though my soul disputes well with my sense,_

_That this may be some error, but no madness,_

_Yet doth this accident and flood of fortune_

_So far exceed all instance, all discourse,_

_That I am ready to distrust mine eyes_

_And wrangle with my reason that persuades me_

_To any other trust but that I am mad_

_Or else the lady's mad;_

_yet, if 'twere so, She could not sway her house,_

_command her followers,_

_Take and give back affairs and their dispatch_

_With such a smooth, discreet and stable bearing_

_As I perceive she does:_

_there's something in't That is deceivable. But here the lady comes_.”

 

   I sigh out. Once I am done, I bow my head, and wait a few seconds, before walking calmly off the acting area.

  Dont ever, ever break character until you are out of the character space. Dont finish and then a single second later be like ‘Eyyyyy, whatchya’ think?’ It looks bad, and unprofessional. The class claps like they always do for a performance, a few are nodding their heads, and smiling in approval. It’s Reiner and Eren that are screaming and making an absolute ruckus.

  “Oh my god, Jean your amazing! So talented! Wonderful, Bravo! Bravo!” That’s Reiner.

 “OMG! Jeaney your awesome! I love you, Jean! Have my children!” That.. That would be Eren.. Thankfully, Coach Levi, goes over, and smacks the two of them upside the head, while the freckled muscular guy just giggles away..

  “Does anyone else want to go?” Hanji looks around the room, but no one volunteers. I fucking knew it, these damn wimps. “Alrighty then. Lets just have a free period, Okay! Work on your Scenes or Monologues. Jean, come here please~” I oblige, getting out of my seat once again, and strolling across the room to them, and the couches. The class instantly arupts into talking, no one bothering to work on what they’re suppose to. Fucking slackers.

  “Boys. Meet, Jean Kirstein. He’s my best acting student!” Hanji brags, tossing an arm around my shoulder, and tossing around my shaggy, dirty blonde undercut hair. Dammit.. “Nice to meet you, Kid.” I shake both coaches hands, and nod my head awkwardly. “Nice to meet you to..” I mutter. They both just nod, and Im dismissed.

  “Jean! Get your skinny chicken ass over here!” Eren calls out when he see’s me walking back to my desk. I sigh and roll my eyes, turning on my heel, walking back over in that direction, and sitting down infront of Eren. “The fuck you want, Yeager?” I groan, glaring into his bright Teal eyes. He chuckles and shakes his head, tossing around his wild brown hair.

  “You did good, though I had no fucking clue what you said up there.” Reiner gives me the complement. I smile at the large blonde beast, shrugging my shoulder a bit. “Its Shakespeare man, no one knows.” I joke back. I mean hey, I fucking love Shakespeare, but its sort of hard to understand sometimes.

  “Oh! Dude, this is Marco. Aint he cute!” Eren chimes out, wrapping an arm around the freckled guys waist, and squeezing him. Marco looks rather alarmed by that, and his face heats up a bright red. Poor kid, having to deal with Eren and Reiner all the time.

 “Sup dude.” I greet him, he looks away from Eren, the blush on his face getting darker. “Ooh- Uh, hello.” He greets back. This guy seems way to innocent to be around these two. Reiner and Eren are the hugest horn dogs. Reiner and his boyfriend are like fucking rabits, and Eren... Eren just.. Im not gonna get into that right now..

  “Jean, Look at this freckled sweet-heart and tell me he isnt adorable.” Marcos face turns the shade of a tomato as Eren squeezes his cheeks. Dont tell me Eren and this dude have a thing? This guy is like, way to innocent for him. Or if Erens doing this to make me mad or something, well its not gonna happen. Wait? No Eren couldn‘t ve with this dude, I know who he‘s got his eyes on, and I know very well that it‘s not freckled boy here.

  “Whatever. Are you still coming over to study for the chemistry test?” Eren releases Marcos face, which the poor kid instantly begins to rub with the cutest pout on his face, in order to focus on me.

  “Shit, forgot there was a test tomorrow. Yeah, okay. Want me to bring food?” He asks. I cant help but get this horrid vision that flashes threw my mind of the last time he brought me study session food.

  "Your three day old leftover pasta dishes don't fucking count, you dick. Get some fucking fresh pizza on your way or something.” He sighs, and dramatically snaps his fingers like I have just ruined his evil plans, but he nods anyway.  

  "Sure thing. Am I bunking to?” He asks, I shrug then nod. I dont see why he cant spend the night to. I mean, we’ll probably stay up half the night trying to cram a whole months worth of information into are heads, whats the point in going home that late? Might as well, right.

  “Kay, cool!” He smiles.

  For the next half an hour, we just casually chat, Well they talk about their team, and I just listen. Eren falls back, and leans against my side, but he always does this, see, so its perfectly normal and chill with me. I dont really know much about football, other then that I am pretty sure there season is over, considering its the end of January. I learn that Marco’s last name is Bodt, and that he is also a senior. He’s gone here since Freshman year, yet I have never met him before, and Eren and Reiner are just now getting to know him. He seems like a pretty decent guy. He made a good few jokes, so he was pretty funny. He seemed very nice and he’s pretty decent looking. Not to mention, I have never in my life seen so many fucking freckles on one person. His broad shoulders, and well built body get better the longer I look at them. Hmm, he’s actually pretty hot. Not that i meant to check him out or anything..

  “Jean? Are you admiring the freckled boy? Eh? Eh?” Eren teases me quietly so that the others cant hear, as he playfully jabs at my ribs with his elbow. My face heats up, and I raise my arm, smacking him hard in the head.

  “You shut the fuck up, Yeager.” I hiss back. He grins, and I can see the mischief gleaming in his eyes. Oh no.. this is not a good sign..

 “You totally were..” He smirks. I swear to god, im gonna slap that shit-eating grin of his face any second now.


	2. First In Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When they gave out eyes like diamonds  
> That would shame the stars that shine  
> My darlin' my darlin'  
> You were the first in line  
> When they gave out lips like honey  
> That hold a new thrill every time  
> My darlin' my darlin'  
> You were the first in line
> 
> There may be others   
> that know you longer  
> Who pledge their hearts to you  
> But there's no other   
> could love you stronger  
> Any stronger than I do  
> Don't refuse me, say you'll choose me  
> I'm yours, oh please be mine  
> My darlin' say I'm your darlin'  
> The first, and the last in line"  
> ~ First In Line (Elvis Presley)

  “Jean! Im tired!” Eren whines with a desperate yawn, its somewhere around One am, and we have been studying non-stop since six pm... I nod in agreement, and slam my chemistry book shut.

  “Lets hit the hey then... Stop right there, if you dare make another horse face joke, I will cut of your balls and send them to opposite sides of the world.” I suggest going to bed, and instantly regret the way I phrased it when a sly grin pulled up on Eren’s lips. Since I have met Eren, he has been so insistent on his idea that I have the face of a horse. He cracks horse related jokes at me rather often to.

  “It’s cool, you just got food on the mind, s’all.” He shrugs, trying to pass with a joke. I groan, and slam my elbow into his side, making him moan in slight pain.

  “That’s what you get yah ass, are we goin’ to sleep or not?” I pester, yawning again, which of course, is contagious, so Eren follows up with a yawn of his own.

  “Yeah, okay. But do I get the special treatment, or do i have to sleep on the couch?” I huff out as we walk threw the small door way, into my itty-bitty shit bedroom.

  I live in a small little apartment complex. Its complete with a shit-ass small bedroom that only fits my twin bed, my dresser, and a tiny wooden desk and chair. That is all. No closet. The floor is my closet. Then there’s a shit- ass small living room, that just has a couch, a small coffee table and a TV. All the furniture of course is thanks to my parents, well, that and the Netflix. Thank god for Netflix.

  There's a shit ass small as fuck kitchen, that literally has one counter, a stove/oven, a small fridge, a sink, trash, a few cupboards, a toaster, and a microwave. Its hard as heck to get more then one person in that space at once. Last but not least is the bathroom. Toilet, sink, trash-can, shower/tub, medicine cupboard in the mirror above the sink, and room under the sink for towels.All the walls are white, the carpets are grey, the tile is white with grey and black flecks. Most furniture is Black or grey, Most accessory’s are a green color, and of course, knowing me, the walls are covered in band posters, and my art work.

  Eren constantly brags and feels special cause there are about six drawings of him, alone. There are plenty of pictures of all my friends individually, sure, but only one or two. Then there’s drawings of my entire group. There are also tons of pictures of my family, and my grandmothers house in France, all sorts of stuff.

  “Yeah, sure, whatever. But your tongue stays in your own god damn mouth, or you don’t wake up.” I warn Eren, he chuckles, but agrees, and starts to strip to his boxers and a plan white tank top. Eren and I have a weird relationship. We started off hating the hell out of each other. We couldn’t go five minutes in the same room without calling each other some lame insult, granted we still act like that though. Then we got fucking wasted during the beginning of Junior year, long story short, I have fucked Eren Yeager in the ass. It happened a few times after that too, all while drunk. After denying it, and going through are overly straight phase of mentally shouting ‘NO HOMO’ at each other for around a month. We stopped giving a shit, and just went with it. We tried dating, but romantic feeling wern’t there, and it was just really awkward, so we went with just calling each other up whenever we get lonely. Considering I had the hugest crush on his sister, Mikasa for several years straight before him, well, it was weird in allot of ways. We dont do anything like that anymore. Eren has discovered he has romantic feeling for his friend Armin. So now, its all jokes about the past, and that’s totally cool with both of us. Honestly, if we tried to pretend it didnt happen, it would make things awkward. So we just laugh at it.

  “I’ll keep that in mind.” He snorts, making himself at home in my bed. I roll my eyes, and do the same as he did, stripping down to my boxers, minus the tanktop part. I leave to lock my front door, and to turn off the lights in the living room and kitchen, then I return to Eren.

  “Okay. Whose hotter, Johnny Cash, or Elvis Presley?” Eren asks with a slight tired sigh behind his voice, the second I turn of the bedroom lights, and craw into my bed next to him, burying myself beneath the fluff of my green fleece blanket.

  “Seriously? Is this even a question? Elvis was a god damn sexy man.” Eren violently shakes his head, Disagreeing with me.

  “Yeah, sure when he was younger. but not so much when he got older. Johnny Cash though..” He explains, and I scrunch up my nose. Yeah, sure, Johnny was a Decent lookn dude, but by now, Eren should know about my love for elvis, i mean, come on.

  “Yeah, okay. Thats true, however, the amount of gosh damned sexy Elvis had when he was young makes up for the later years.” Eren makes his stupid humming noise to show he is considering my arguments, while he nods his head in thought.

  “True, true.” “Okay, whose sexier, Me, or Elvis?” I mentally snort. God Eren, sometimes you make it to easy to mess with you. I move over, placing my head on Erens shoulder, and slowly run my hand up his torso to his chest.

  “Mmmm.... Elvis.” I say confidently, pulling my hand away, but leaving my head. Eren whines in protest. “Jeannn!” I cant help but erupt into laughter. We have the weirdest fucking friendship, I swear, but it’s a good one.

 

* * *

 

  “Oh uh, Jean? Hi, do you remember me from yesterday?” The good looking freckled foot ball player, you know, the friend of Eren and Reiners that I met during class yesterday, comes walking up to me during lunch, a smile on his face. I dont think that’s anything special though, I think this kid just naturally smiles all the time. It might get annoying later, but at the moment, its sort of cute.

  “Yeah, I remember you, Whats up?” I ask curiously. The kid caught me before I could even grab some shit school food for lunch. Not complaining though, going to get food is just a good way to waste some time before meeting up with friends.

  “Eren asked me to come get you. He wants you to hang out with us..” He says, his face lighting up in a slight pink color. What’s he blushing for? Is he nervous? and why the fuck could Yeager get of his ass and come get me himself. I would pull some Shrek, Princess Fionna shit, and like, plop down on my ass and tell him to fuck off, and that if Yeager wants me, I’ll be waiting for him right here, but then Im scared Marco, being the massive football player he seems to be will be all like ‘Oh no, aint a messenger boy, alright. Im a delivery boy’ then pick me up and just toss me over his fucking shoulder. I bet he could do it, he looks pretty damn muscular.

  “Sure.” I settle for just agreeing, and follow after Marco as he leads me across campus to the senior quad. On a daily basis, I usually don’t hang out with Eren or Reiner during school hours. I have a whole separate group that I hang with during school. While we walk, I take my chance to examine muscles over here. He’s a good couple inches taller then me, with wide as hell shoulders, and I am going to assume he’s got some strong ass ab muscles.

  Dude could probably be Captain America if he wanted to, just with freckles, and a hell of a lot hotter...

 Right now he wears a large grey thermal long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and boots. Not something I expect of a football player. Then again, Eren and Reiner are allot different from the normal stereo type as well. I have also taken note, that Bodt has a nice butt. If Eren and Reiner have known this guy all year, why the fuck have I not met him yet? He seems like a chill dude, not to bad on the eyes either, I am intrigued by my potential new friend.

  “Sooo Freckles, what kind’a classes you taking that I have never seen you around here before?” He looks at me a bit surprised as we walk on, He probably didnt think I would say anything to him. “Oh uhm, Well this year im taking Government, Pre-Cal, Advanced Bio, Dual- English, Econ, and Sports.” Jesus fuck. This guy certainly went with the academic route. Thats like, way more then I would be willing to do, like holly shit. “What about you, What courses are you taking?” I think for Marco my facial reaction was enough of a response for him to go on with the conversation.

  “Oh, I’ve got Government, Econ, Algebra2, Dual- English, Advanced theater, as you know, and chemistry.” He nods in approval. I took earth science my Junior year, and went back to chemistry this year, Eren did the same.

  “I thought you were in French? I mean, Eren told me you were in French class, you speak it really good or something like that.” He blushes dark red, and turns his head the other way. Cute...I dont really get why he’s blushing and looking away like that, but still.. It’s cute..

  “No, uh. I am French. People usually can tell from my name. My parents moved here with me when I was two. French is my first language. You cant really hear an accent, or me speaking French till I am drunk or emotional, and don’t ever count on seeing either of those. My parents had to move back to France though this year to take care of my sick grandparents, Since I’ll be off to college in a few months anyway, they just got me my own apartment and... I am explaining allot more then what you asked, sorry bout’ that.” I apologize, my face slightly heating up once I realized I was ranting. He smiles and laughs this absolutely angelic giggle, and my blush heats up even more. Dear god, this guy’s to adorable, way more then he should be.

  “Jean! It’s about fucking time you got your ass over here!” Eren Shouts at me once Marco and I are in ears distance. With him is his sister, Mikasa, beautiful shoulder length black hair, and cold grey eyes as always, his friend armin, short blonde hair, and large blue eyes, along with the muscled beast Reiner, and his nervous, freakishly tall boyfriend Bertholt.

  “Eyyy there’s Jeaney-Boy!” Reiner greats me with a waggle of his thick, bushy blonde brows. God these guys are fuckn weird. There’s a reason why I hang with people who arnt.. well, who arnt them.

 “Jean! What the fuck do you think your doing! Did you think you could ditch us for your studmuffin!?” What in the actual fuck? Sasha, one of the people I tolerate during lunch shouts from behind me, following her is the usual group I tend to be with. Meaning Connie, the short, bald mischievous man, Annie, the cold hearted, and silent blonde with a wicked sense of humor at times. The demon lesbian Ymir, and the angel lesbian Krista, together the two make up the weirdest, and sickingly sweet couple possible.

  “Which one are you fucking and why havn't you told us.” Oh my fucking holy shit, Sasha..

 “Sash, I will shove a raw fucking potato down your throat if you dont shut the hell up.” I mutter at her, and she rolls her eyes playfully at me. Sasha is hardly ever serious, she’s just really playfully, and enjoys teasing me.

 “Wouldnt she enjoy that though?” Annie adds on behind me, and I chuckle. Thank you, Annie. Seriously, Annie is under estimated. Like, she’s got a serious case of resting bitch face, and knows how to fuck you up in a second if she needs to, so she tends to scare people easily, but she’s actually really chill and funny if you know her.

  “Whatever, I thought you were on my side..” Sasha grumbles, barring her head in her boyfriend, Connies shoulder as he laughs. What are they all doing here anyway, did they follow me?

 “You know, you walked right fucking by us, Kirstien, laughing and blushing with Hunky muscles over here, we needed to investigate.” Sometimes, I think ymir might have phsycic powers. Whenever i ask her how she seems to know, and have advice on like, everything, she just says its her mystical, wise lesbian powers. Thats why he name in my phone contacts is ‘Oh wise lesbian.’

  “Yeager fucking summoned me over here, Marco is his delivery boy.” I explain. They know Eren, and I think Annie is Reiner and Bert’s neighbor, but thats about it.

 “You compared it to Shrek didnt you, Jean.” “ _Shut the fuck up, Yeager._ ” Eren totally calls me out, knowing me well enough to know that I most definitely played that scene in my mind. I instantly snap back, because I know damn well he would have done the same.

  “Okay, whatever. Y’all need to shut the fuck up now. Jean, I called your ass over here to tell you I am throwing a damn get together this weekend. If your friends there want to come, then sure. But that’s all. No one else, understand, or I’ll kick your fucking ass so hard.” I roll my eyes at Eren, but agree anyway. A party sounds fun, so why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far, feel free to comment!


	3. Young and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're so young and beautiful and I love you so  
> Your lips so red, your eyes that shine  
> Shame the stars that glow  
> So fill these lonely arms of mine  
> And kiss me tenderly  
> Then you'll be forever young  
> And beautiful to me
> 
> You're so young and beautiful, you're everything I love  
> Your angel smile, your gentle touch  
> Are all I'm dreaming of  
> Oh take this heart I offer you  
> And never set me free  
> Then you'll be forever young  
> And beautiful to me"
> 
> ~Young and Beautiful (Elvis Presley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little mini chapter, but there's more coming soon.

   For some reason, the foot ball team didnt need are room Today, So sixth period we just continued to work on our monologues or scenes. I dont really need to do anything, my monologue is basically done, Yesterday was really all the practice I needed. So I just settle for playing on my phone.

  When ever I get bored, I send out mass texts to everyone, to see what they say. Best way to start conversation that I know of.

  **To: Tater-Tot, ReiRei, Princess Bertl, ConMan, YEAGER, Mikasa, Ar-ar-armin, Oh Wise Lesbian, Krista, stone cold:**

    **guYS. GUESS WHAT. Im gay.**

 

    I wait patiently for a response. This should be a fun starter. I am just plain askn to get picked on, but whatever.

  Ooh, the contact names are well, Tater-Tot is Sasha. ReiRei, is Reiner. Princess Bertl, is obviously bertholt. ConMan is Connie. YEAGER is Eren, of course. Mikasa, is well, mikasa. Ar-Ar-armin is armin (When I first met Armin, he choked, and his name came out like that), Oh wise lesbian, as i mentioned before, is Ymir. Krista is as you can see, just plain Krista. And stone cold is Annie, and if your wondering, she is the only one who put in their own name. She thought since everyone else had some sort of nickname, she would to. My phone buzzes off several times in a row. Looks like I got reply’s.

  **(13) New Messages:**

**From: Tater-Tot: Fuckn called it.**

**From: ReiRei: Eren owes me ten bucks**

**From: ConMan: OOOOOOHHH. SO CALLED IT.**

**From: YEAGER: This is not new information 4 me.**

**From: Princess Bertl: Jean, this is not the right way to get attention from us.**

**From: Ar-ar-armin: Okay?**

**From: Mikasa: You need to share this why?**

**From: Oh Wise Lesbian: Bout’ time you admit it Kirstien.**

**From: Kirsta: Congrats on coming out!**

**From: Oh Wise Lesbian: Wait. Whats got you running out of the closet?**

**From: Oh Wise Lesbian: Is it Hunky-Muscles w/ dah freckles and the booty.**

**From: Oh Wise Lesbian: I bet it it is.**

**From: Stone Cold: Welcome to the club**

 

   I cant help myself from laughing. I dont know which response i like more; Erens, Berts, or Annie’s. This is why I pull shit like that, its hell-ah entertaining. Time for responses. Also, Ymir can never put anything in one text, and Im not even going to comment about her accurate description of Marco.

**To: Tater-Tot: well now that iv got your attention, hello**

**To: ReiRei: I hate you guys**

**To: ConMan: Sometimes, i think you and sasha might be one person**

**To: YEAGER: I hate you guys**

**To: Princess Bertl: If i just send hey, no one responds.**

**To: Mikasa: I need attention :(**

**To: Oh Wise Lesbian: in your dreams, Oh wise lesbian.**

**To: Stone Cold: Do i get a sash, and a stupid hat for joining?**

 

  I dont bother replying to Armin and Krista. Armin does not care, and Krista is just to sweet to see that its just another one of my odd conversation jump starters, that or she got it and was being sarcastic..

 

**(9) New Messages:**

**From: YEAGER: You fuckn love me, you shit liar**

**From: Tater-Tot: you got me all excited 4 nothn you butt**

**From: ConMan: DOES THIS MEAN YOUR NOT!?**

**From: ReiRei: You love us**

**From: Princess Bertl: Good point.**

**From: Oh Wise Lesbian: If its not true yet, it will be**

**From Oh Wise Lesbian: Soon**

**From: Oh Wise Lesbian: My lesbian intuition powers say so.**

**From: Stone Cold: Your gonna have to take that up with club president Reiner, and VP Bertholt.**

 

  Mikasa doesn't reply, and Ymir reply’s to much. Annie is a great person to text when your bored, and Ymir’s all mighty lesbian powers sort of scare me. I let out a chuckle, and respond to them until the bell rings, and I am free to go home, do homework, stuff my face and sleep. No Yeager’s to keep me up with studying this time...

 

* * *

 

   “Oh, Jean. Good Morning!” My walk to first period the next day is brought to a halt when I accidently slam full force into a wall. Okay, so maybe its not a wall. Just a really fucking buff, smiley Marco. He seems to have no reaction to me slamming into him like that, but I on the other hand, fall on my ass.

  “ _Fuckn Owww._ ” I complain. Either this kid needs to stop working out, or I need to start. I mean, Im not like some wimpy ass twig either, despite the rude comments from Eren, I am pretty fit. I like running, I run around my block almost every morning before I get ready for school, or sometimes I’ll do it after school. Either way, I do that almost every single day. I lift weights, and swim and all that Jazz to, so I’ve got a decent amount of muscles. But, Jesus Christ, like I said before, I think this guy might be freckled Captain America.

  “Oh sorry? Here.” Marco blushes, his face heating up in slight embarrassment. He leans down, taking hold of my arm, and yanks me up, a bit to hard, making me slam into his body, again, this time however, he places a hand on my side to keep me up right. His hand is so warm, and it sends shivers down my spine. I get this weird surge of comfort from it.

  “Wheres your class?” He asks with an awkward smile, his face still red as he pulls his hand away from my side, and uses it to rub the back of his neck. Now I realize that he isn’t the only one blushing, my face is heated up slightly as well. The only difference is, his blush is sorta’ cute, I probably look like a dead animal. “Oh, uhm, right there. 610.” I say, pointing to the door behind him. His smile radiates as he point to the room right across.“Im in 611.”

  Well what do you know, that might make my early mornings a bit more interesting instead of wandering the halls alone for ten minutes.. Usually no one even enters the hallways until the morning bell rings, so the buildings are pretty bare.

  “Do you normally come to class this early?” I question him, leaning my shoulder against the plain white wall, and crossing my arms over another, a shiver running down my spine. God damn its fucking cold today. I wore a nice, dark green long sleeve thermal, thinking it would be enough to keep me warm for the day, I mean, the local news said it would be like mid 70‘s and slightly cloudy. Looks like they were fucking wrong because its in the 60‘s and its about to rain.

  “Oh yeah, I take the bus, and the only one I can take without being late is the second one, even though it gets me here twenty minutes early. Usually I just head straight into my class but I saw you and thou- are you cold?” Marco stops mid-sentence, and his eyes scan up and down my body. He must have seen me shiver or something. “Huh, Oh, im fine, go on.” I assure him, smiling slightly. Usually id make some snark comment, but something about Marco makes me want to be as nice to him as possible, like its almost impossible to be mean to him.. Its odd. He just rolls his eyes at me, shaking his head, obviously not going along with my bullshit excuse. He starts to shrug off his jacket.

  “No, you dont have to do that!” I whine, my face burning up, but he ignores me, and tosses the thin, but heavy wool jacket over my shoulders. Its a bit big on me, but in a nice, comfortable way. The inside of his jacket is a very soft, fluffy material, its so warm, and it smells like chocolate spice, dear god. “Dont whine about it, im not gonna let you walk around in that flimsy shirt, I’ll be fine with my what iv got. Besides, this way you owe me.” He winks playfully, and I burst out laughing, and he chuckles a bit as well.

  “Yah know bodt, your not half bad. Where’s Yeager been keeping you?” I joke, nuzzling further into his jacket. He opens his mouth to say something, but the sound of the morning bell cuts him off.

  “Well gotta go. I’ll see you later?” He offers, which for some reason brings a smile to my face. “Your walking me to my second period.” He lets out a slight snort, shaking his head a bit at me, in a teasing manner, but he agrees anyhow.

 “I’ll be at your class when the bell rings.” He makes the promise, fifty minutes later, I walk out the same door to see he kept it...

 

 

* * *

 

 

   Today, Marco has picked me up, and walked me to all my classes. Get this, even classes we were in opposite buildings, Id walk like a foot, and I’d spot him walking straight to me. Every time he dropped me off at a class, we’d say the same exact thing we did in the morning.. Football ended up in my six period again, seeing as, despite the news, the storm is actually continuing. Everyone spent the day teasing me and prodding about whose jacket I was wearing, the second they knew it was Marcos, it got worse. I dont really care though, neither does Marco. It was just an act of kindness, you know.

  “You are coming tonight right?” Eren asks, and I nod my head. Erens party is tonight. It cant hurt to go, so I might as well. Everyone else agreed that it would be fun to hang out, so i should to.

  “Marco? Are you coming, man?” Marco glances at me from the corner of his eyes, for just a slight second, you wouldn’t catch it, unless your a creep like me and are closely observing him. “Yeah, sounds fun.” He agrees with that angelic smile of his. I smile, and lean back against the wall, holding Marco’s Jacket tighter around me.  

  “Okay, be there at four and if you don’t bring an offering, I’ll kick your ass into the rain.” That means unless we bring food or liquor he wont let us in. I can get away with not though. I’ve gotten away with not doing so for like, six party’s now. I just tell him he doesn’t deserve my offerings, which leads to us arguing, and him saying ‘Didn’t want your shit offerings anyway’ and him letting me inside. Simple as that. Eren’s party’s usually suck, there nothings fun, just like, six people, sitting around, having small talk, and getting drunk of there ass, then I wake up with Eren. Nothing good, see? But I have a feeling this party will be different..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your liking the story so far! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think! I love feedback :)


	4. Thing called love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thing called love ~ Elvis Prsley   
> Time to go to Eren's little 'party'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!

_“Six foot six stood on the ground, weighted 235 pounds_

_But I saw that giant of a man brought down to his knees by love_

_He was the kind of man who would gamble on love_

_Look you in the eye and never back up_

_But I saw him crying like a little whipped pup because of love_

 

_Can't see it with your eyes, hold it in your hands_

_Like the rules that govern our land_

_Strong enough to rule the heart of every man, this thing called love_

_It can lift you up, it can put you down_

_Take your world and turn it all around_

_Ever since time nothing's ever been found stronger than love_

_Men like me they worry and doubt_

_Trouble their minds day in and day out_

_Too busy a livin' to worry about a thing called love_

_And then I see a mother's tenderness_

_As she holds her young close to her breast_

_Then I say thank God this world will win with the thing called love._ ”

 

  The lyrics to Elvis Presley’s “A thing called Love” booms from my speakers as I pull up to the gas station that’s about five minutes from my house. Its in the opposite direction of Erens place, but my Rodeo Trooper was running way to low, plus while im here, I can pick up an offering.

 I get out of my car, and lock it for the time being, while I step inside the little store. Im quite shocked by what I see at the register. Marco Bodt, wearing the same outfit from earlier today, black and white flannel, and black jeans. It looks like he’s buying a few liters of soda. My face heats up in a dark red, Simply cause I realize Im still wearing his jacket. I’d breeze it off, as ‘I brought it to bring it back to him at the party, and thought I might as well wear it’, but I dont think I could, cause in reality, I never took it off when I got home, and I had no intention in returning it to him tonight.. Its so warm, and even after me wearing it all day, it still smells like Chocolate spice, its _addicting_ alright..

  “Huh? Jean?” Marco turns, about to walk out of the store when he spots me, about to walk in. I smile through my blush, and walk up to him. “Uh hey, on your way to Erens?” He nods his head, smiling happily at me, his eyes scanning me over, taking note that I am still wearing his coat, but he doensn’t mention it.

 “What about you? On your way as well?” He asks back, and I nod my head. From outside, the sound of thunder cracks. Great, we got lightning and thunder, but no rain at the moment, which means it’ll be raining hard later tonight.

  “Yeah, I turned around to get some gas, and grab an ‘Offering’.” He nods his head, and lifts the plastic bag in his hand, referring to soda he just bought.

  “Same, since this was on my way, I stopped in to grab something as well.” I smile, and glanced out the store window to see if its raining, not yet, but it will soon. Then something hits me.. Not literally, but figuratively of course.

  “Marco, are you walking?” I realized my car, is the only one is the parking lot at the moment,meaning Marco could not have driven here, unless he parked in some obscene place so that I cant see it.

 “Huh? Yeah, why?” He shrugs his shoulders when I ask, and I just look at him like he’s crazy. Its in the low 60‘s outside, there is lightning, and thunder, its wet thanks to a bit of rain earlier, and it will probably start raining again soon. What on earth is he thinking walking all the way from Erens house. By car, its only like, maybe ten or fifteen minutes from here, but walking, in the cold and rain? That’s got to be like a thirty minute walk. _What the hell._

  “Okay, I get it. But I dont have a car, my parents are working, and I promised Eren that I would go.” I guess he could tell what I was thinking from my facial expression or something. I scrunch up my nose and shake my head a bit in disapproval.

 “Wait here for me, Im driving you the rest of the way. No arguments. I owe you, remember.” I tug on the jacket that envelopes me, and burry myself deeper in it. He sighs, but gives me that sweet, innocent smile as he nods in defeat. I quickly make my way threw the store, grabbing some two liter bottles, a few chip bags, and some bags of candy, and then I place them all on the counter. I greet the girl at the register with a bitter smile on my face, like always. I dont want to be mean, and scowl at her, but giving a stranger a natural smile, is a bit.. uh.. harder.. it always turns into this harsh grin.. I put a couple gallons into the pump, and pay for it all without second thought, I leave a dollar tip for the girl, and head back to Marco, two plastic bags in my hands.

  “Come on, bodt. This way.” I walk out of this store, heading outside to my Trooper. “Get in the car, turn on the heater, I’ll pump.” I unlock my car, placing my bags inside. He shakes his head, and leans against my car.

  “No way, look at you, Your cheeks are burning. Seems my jacket can only do so much.Get warm, okay? I’ll pump.” He instructs me. My blush heats up more. My face is definitely red, but not because of the cold. I dont know why, but I dont argue, anyone else, I would stand there and argue bloody murder with, but I cant bring myself to tell him no.. So I sigh, and oblige by climbing into the drivers side of my trooper, and closing the door. I reach over, turning the key and bringing my car to life, letting the Elvis CD play yet again, and I turn the heater on high, just to warm up the car for a while.

  “Yah know, I did not peg you for the Elvis type.” Marco snickers as he prys open my passenger side door, and hops inside, shutting the door. When did he finish with the pump? That was really quick? How did I not even notice? Eh, whatever, my tanks near full now, so thats all that matters.

  “Got a problem with it?” I counter, referring to his remark about my music choice. He chuckles a bit, and shakes his head as he buckles his seat belt, while checking the back seat to see that all the bags, my two, and his as well, are there, which they are.

  “Not at all, I grew up with this music.” He smiles, leaning back against the seat, and I grin as I pull out of the parking lot. Well that’s a first. Eren complains a bit about my taste in music, and so does everyone else. The only one who doesnt is Ymir. That’s cause she loves old music though. She listens to music made in the 20‘s, I swear she love allot of different music. She stops liking most music after Grunge in the 90‘s. I got her to tolerate a few newer bands, mostly metal and rock you know, but that about it. Same goes for me though. There’s not many newer bands that I listen to. Hearing that Marco actually somewhat enjoy’s my love, Elvis, is in, well for the lack of a better phrase, _a major_ turn on.

“Im keepn you, Bodt.” I mutter to him, to which my only reply is slight laughter. We simply relax, letting the warmth wrap around us as the smooth sound of Elvis’s voice breezes threw out the car. Like i mentioned before, its about a ten minute car ride to Yeager’s place. So we get threw about four songs till we get there. Each song, we quietly sing along to under are breaths. Both of us, probably a little to shy around the other still in order to fully sing along. Those songs that played were ‘Suspicious minds’, ‘Promised Land’, ‘Devil in disguise’ and ‘Flaming star’, all of which are some of his more upbeat songs.

  “You ever been to Erens place before?” I question Marco as we both exit my car, and head towards Erens door. He nods his head casually. I dont really know why I'm asking, just curious I guess.

  “Ive study here a few times, or chilled here after games occasionally...” He informs me. I nod my head slightly, reaching my hand out to knock. Fuckn Bodt over here decided he would be the one to carry all the offering bags in, by the way.

“Bout’ fuckn time the two of you show up. Get your asses inside.” Eren snaps, pulling open the door to his and mikasa’s shitty little house. Its a house, but its only a bit bigger then my apartment. They’ve got three small as shit bedrooms at least, one for each you know, him, his sister, and Armin. But there’s only one bathroom to be shared among them all. Kitchen and living room are a bit bigger then mine, or the same. At least there’s a small backyard, but with the weather, I doubt anyone will be going out there.

  “Well hel-fuckn-lo to you to Eren. We brought some soda and snacks, my day was wonderful, how about you?” I ask sarcastically, with an innocent smile on my face in remark to his rude ass fucking greeting. He is a horrible host, I swear.

 “Shut the fuck up, Kirstein. Get in the house before I change my damn mind. We’ve been tryn to get this fucking party started for the last ten minutes but no one would cause you two wernt here yet.” He grumbles, stepping inside his house, and Marco and I follow behind. Eren slams the door shut once were in. His house is the same as always. Plain and boring as dirt. Grey walls. Brown carpet. Black and grey furniture. Minimal decorations in the house. Very, very plain.

  “Welp, Were here now?” I offer with sly grin, and he just glares at me. My guess is the others have been annoying the shit out of him. Oh well, not my problem.

  “Yooo” I call out as I walk ahead of Eren and Marco into the living room. As expected. Everyone is just laying around on the couch and floor, sipping away at some type of alcohol. Everyone is here, though. Ymir and Krista are cuddling on the floor, there backs against the couch, beers in there hands. Sasha and Connie are next to them, also with beer. Annie sits on the Arm of the couch with a red solo cup in her hand, looking more unpleased then usual, Next to her, on he couch is Mikasa, sipping away at her own red solo cup, a smirk settled on her lips. Then there is Reiner and Bertholt on the couch as well, to involved in each others tongues to notice the Beers in their hands. Armin sits on the floor, red solo cup next to him, as he skims threw some book. Dear god, this place is _dead._

  “Jean!” Ymir grins when she see’s me, everyone else switches their attention over to Marco and I as well. “Its about time..” Annie grumbles her own comment, and I grin. “Oh come on, dont tell me your all waiting on me to have any fun?” I laugh, and Eren returns it with a snort.

  “Shut the fuck up. Go grab yourself a drink from the fridge or something, and lets do something that's not pointing out imaginary patterns in the carpet."

 “Hmm, what do you have in mind?”

 

* * *

 

   “Are we fucking _twelve?_ ” I mutter as I plop down on the floor in between Marco and Ymir. “Shut the fuck up, Jean. Your just complaining cause you know _your_ gonna be the one to fuckn chicken out, and be responsible for cleaning everyone's mess tomorrow.” Eren mocks me from across the circle, my response is a snort, a roll of my eyes, and a long gulp of shitty beer.

  “Yeah fuckn right Yeager. Bring it on.” I finish my third can of beer with one more sip, and reach for another one. After arguing about what we should do for awhile, we finally settled on something. See, we can’t add music to the party, cause we all have extremely different tastes, and would argue on what to play, plus if its to loud, the neighbors wont hesitate to call the cops, which we cant have. Watching TV or a movie just seems utterly pathetic. So we settled on games.

  We eliminated 7 minutes in heaven, saying it would just be extremely weird. There’s no way in hell we will be playing a board game, or video games, that’s just lame. We considered ‘Never have I ever’ but that seems to always result in Reiner getting so shit faced after half an hour that he pukes up his entire last week. You don't even want to know about the horrifying shit I have learned about the blonde beast because of that game... We all agreed on a no boundaries game of ‘Truth or Dare’, in which the game doesn't end till someone chickens out. Whoever is the first to chicken out, will be responsible for cleaning the house tomorrow. Which I doubt will be fun, cause I am positive that by midnight, at least two people will be spilling their guts on the floor. I think this is a pretty stupid game to be playing, but whatever I guess. Not my house, Not my party, Not my choice.

  “I’ll start it I guess? Jean? Truth or Dare?” Eren would fucking pick me to start the game off. Well I wont loose to this fucker, no way. “Dare.” I huff at him. He smiles sweetly at me. He’s about to pull some evil shit, I know it. “I dare you to choose dare for the rest of the game.” I grin. That’s all? Lame. “Alright. Fine.” I agree to it without thinking over, then I look around the circle. Who should be my victim?

  “Annie? Truth or Dare?” I think im the only one fucking Brave enough to even look at Annie during this game. If I give her something she doesnt like, She can easily kick my ass, she could easily kick any of are asses, we all know it. “Truth.” She says, taking a sip of her drink. Seemingly not caring. Hmm what’s a good truth to give her?

  “Have you ever thought about anyone in this room in a sexual way?” I ask her. She takes another sip of he drink, and without even blinking, she straight up answers, no stalling or anything. “ _Yup_ ” She pops the ‘P’, making the answer very blunt. Well then. That makes me curious as to who, but I wouldnt force her to share that information here, besides.. The longer I look at her, and her surroundings, I think I've got it figured out...

  “Okay. Ymir,Truth or Dare?” Ymir chuckles when Annie asks her. For those in are friend group, we know Ymir will do just about any dare, and she has no boundaries when it comes to telling the truth, so this game with her is pointless. “Lets go with Truth.” Annie pauses for a moment, not quite sure what to ask probably. “Have you ever had sex with anyone besides Krista?” Annie asks, to which Ymir shakes her proudly.

  “Nope. Krista’s my one and only.” She admits. We all know way more then we want to about Ymir’s uh.. Romantic.. life with Krista.. but this is knew information I think.

  “Okay, my turn. Okay, Mikasa. Truth or Dare?” Ymir takes her turn, moving the game on forward. I lay back on one elbow as I down the last of my beer, and reach for another. I think this is number five. or is it six? “Dare.” Mikasa states bluntly. Its obvious why I used to like Mikasa, and for so long to. She really is a beauty, you know. She’s pretty nice once you know her to. She’s also strong, and independent, and hard working. She’s blunt, and honest. There’s not much to dislike, Truthfully. The only reason I dont like her that way anymore is well, because I simply got over it. I figured Mikasa and me was a thing that wouldn’t happen. It took three years, yeah, but I let it go.

  “Hmm... I dare you to down the rest of your drink.” Ymir states. Considering Mikasa just poured herself a new drink about a minute ago, and has yet to touch it, thats a decent dare. Mikasa doesnt go easy on the alcahol cause its hard on her. She’s what you would call an extreme heavy weight. She can drink the same amount that we all have, combined, and hardly even be tipsy. The fact that she is going slow on her drinking right now, definitely means she’s getting on up there. None the less, she shrugs, and pours the rest of her drink down her throat in a second, it doesnt even affect her.

  “Sasha, Truth or Dare?” Mikasa moves on, brining the game on over for Sasha. Sasha picks Dare, but that’s all I catch as I get up, and head over to get myself yet another drink, As you can tell, I dont sip, I gulp. I think im done with beer for the night.. A vodka and orange soda sounds pretty dang good though.

  “Do you guys play this often?” A voice mutters from behind me. Its Marco. He walks up to the counter, squeezed in close next to me, and pours himself a coke and vodka. “Way to often..” I sigh, taking a sip of my drink. Eh, it could use more soda, but whatever.

  “Yeah, They seem to like it, though _I_ don't really care for it, I mean, Connie just made me drink the last of my beer, and his, and sasha’s.. and I discovered that Krista has _brutally_ injured someone.” Well alrighty then. “You are a senior right? How old are you?” I ask, attempting my hand at small talk. God I suck at talking to people, alright. “Yeah, Im 19, you?” He questions, leaning on his elbow, swirling his drink around his cup. 19 huh? Dont know why, but I really wasnt expecting that.

  “18, dont turn 19 till the first of May.” He nods his head as he takes a drink of his coke. “Planning on college?” He continues the small talk. Thank the lord. I dont think I could do this on my own. I nod my head, taking a gulp of my Orange soda mixture.

  “Goin’ to Saint Sina, gonna study literature, art, and theater. How about you?” He gives me a face of approval, and stands up straight, adding a little more soda and vodka to his cup.There's a glint of.. of something in his eyes when I say Saint Sina', I want to know what it is, but it's gone almost instantly. 

  “Im also attending Saint Sina next year. Im studying History and Medicine.. Maybe literature to, don't quite know yet.” My gut feels warm when he tells me that we’ll be attending the same college. That is something my gut should not be doing, so Im gonna blame it on the Alcohol.

  “No sports?” I raise an eyebrow, refilling my cup so that its half full state returns to completely full. He crunches up his nose, and shakes his head. He looks sort of ridiculous like that.. But its sort of cute..

  “Foot balls fun and all, but Its staying strictly in high school for me..” He starts to head back into the living room, and I follow. When we re-enter, and sit down in are former spots, Armin’s face is Red, Connie is covered in Sasha’s lipstick, Reiner’s shirtless, Krista is hiding her face in Ymir’s shoulder,and Bertholt looks extra nervous as he sits there in his boxers. I honestly dont want to know what happened here while Marco and I were grabbing new drinks.

  “Alright. Annie, I dare you to let Ymir and Sasha do your makeup.” Oh no.. Annie’s gonna end up kicking their asses..“Fine..” Annie gives in easily, Ymir and Sasha exchange looks of poor evil. Huh, I honestly thought Annie would bail.. My phone buzzes in my pocket, so I pull my eyes away from the little show, and pull my cell out. Its my mom. The whole message is in French and It basically just says she wants to skype tomorrow, so I don't bother replying.

  “Oh.” I mutter, when I look up again, Ymir and Sasha’s quick make up job on Annie is done. All I think they did was put on Eyeliner, Maskara and lipsick, probably cause thats all they have. I mean, Annie doesnt look bad or anything, it wasnt like a shit job or something. Just, I have never seen her wearing makeup before. Its definitely something new.

  “Whatever. Ymir, Truth or Dare?” Annie hardly even reacts to it, and decides to push the game onward. We might be playing this game for quite a while.. “Dare.” Ymir chooses bravely. We all fear for her life. Annie shows no mercy when it comes to Dares. Last time I took a dare from her, She sat me outside in the snow in nothing but my boxers for a whole minute. That minute felt like a fucking hour though. It was horrible. Annie knows were to strike.

  “I dare you not to kiss krista _anywhere_ , for the rest of the game.” Ymirs eyes narrow, she’s not happy with this dare, at all. Who knows how long this game will go on, and I dont think I’ve ever seen Ymir go longer then Half an hour without kissing Krista somewhere. She lets out a angry huff, but nods her head to agree. “Fine.” She doesn’t back out yet, but she’s mad. Her eyes scan around the circle, looking for someone to release her anger on.. And of course... her line of vision.. falls on me..

  “Jean. I dare You and Marco to cuddle for the rest of the game.” She gives me this evil, shit eating grin as she looks at Marco and I. So not cool, I will get her back for this..

  “So _not_ cool, why you gotta be so cruel to poor Marco..” I groan, but before Marco can say anything, but I don't think he actually tries to, I move are drinks, and knock him down so he’s laying on the floor. I lay with him, resting my head on his shoulder so that were ‘Cuddling’. Were facing the rest of the circle, so were still involved in the game.

  “ _Oh come on_ , that’s some weak ass cuddling.” Eren calls out, and I glare at him. That piece of shit, I swear, I'm gonna make both of them pay for this. I move closer to Marco, tangling my legs with his, and resting an arm on his chest. God damn this guys warm. Screw his jacket, he’s like, ten times as warm and comfortable to. His arms drop, and wrap around my waist, so he’s holding me close, and my face heats up in a dark red. _Holly shit_.

 “Marco?” I cough out in shock. What in the ever loving fuck is he doing? “Hey, a dare is a dare right? Now I believe its your turn..” He informs me. I nod. Right, my turn. Who do I want to get revenge on first? Ymir or Eren. Lets go with Eren, if i go with Ymir now, she can easily dodge it. Lets get Eren first..

  “Armin, Truth or Dare?” I say, looking over at the short, bowl-cut blonde. This way, Eren wont see my Revenge coming, and I know Armin wont expect me to target him for revenge. “Uh, dare?” He says, knowing I usually would take it easy on him. Not this time, sorry Armin..

  “I dare you to sit in Eren's lap for the rest of the game.” Armin turns into a fucking tomato in that second, and Eren turns into a chili pepper. Jackpot. Armin hesitates for a moment, but he goes through with it, getting up, and placing himself comfortably in Erens lap. Eren wants to kill me right now, I can tell. Worth it though.

  “Uh, Marco.. Truth or Dare?” Eren whispers in Armins ear, forcing him to target on Marco. So not fair. “Truth..” Marco says, picking up on Eren using Armin as a puppet for his own revenge, Marco goes with what he perceives to be the safe root. But with Eren pulling the strings, there is no such thing as a safe root.

  “Oh uh, Are you enjoying cuddling with Jean?” My face heats up slightly when Armin repeats the words the Yeager whispers into his ear. I feel very conflicted, I'm scared to hear the answer to that, but I also really want to know. To weird.. I have to resist the urge to hide my embarrassed face into his shoulder.

  “He is pretty warm, and I admit, I do like to cuddle, so yeah.” He states calmly, but when I glance up, trying not to move my head off his shoulder, his cheeks are dusted with pink. Understandable I guess, that was kind of a weird, and embarrassing question.

 “Reiner. Truth or Dare?” The game moves along, and onto Reiner, who of course chooses dare. Reiner‘s another one of us who almost alway‘s chooses dare. “I dare you to not touch bertholt in anyway for the rest of the game.” Reiner responds with a groan, and a mutter of “Thats fucking cruel.” but he agrees anyway, guess Marco knows were to strike his team mates..

  I nuzzle slightly against him as the game moves on to Connie, who apparently spent a week of uh.. ‘ _experimenting_ ’ before he realized he was demi-sexual. Then onto Mikasa, who has apparently imagined fucking someone in this room. Then to Bertholt, who is now wearing pants again, next is Krista, who has now chugged four beers, and is currently hurling up her gut in the bathroom. Then to Sasha, who is now in just her bra and boxers. Yes, Sasha wears boxers. Then she moves it to Eren, who is now shirtless as well.

  “Jean.. I dare you to try and 'Seduce’ Marco.” Yeager grins at me, thinking I’d give up here. Yeah fucking right. I’d rather not clean up Krista’s puke in the morning. I'm winning this fucking game, Sorry Bodt.

 “ _Seriously?_  what do you guys have against, Marco?” I sigh, earning a laugh from most of them. I lay my head back down on Marcos chest, nuzzling closer to him.

  “You surrender Kirs-” Before Ymir can finish her sentence, I groan. “Just wait.” I mutter at her.

  I move my hand slowly up Marcos chest to were his heart is, and slowly trace circles and other shapes as I kiss around his upper chest and shoulder. This would be more affective if he was shirtless, but thank god he is one of the few still clothed.

  My finger slowly begins to trace hearts on his chest as I roll my hips against the side of his own. I feel him tense up below my hand, and I feel sort of bad for him, since the others are using him to try and get to me. I pause to look up at him, he doesnt look uncomfortable or anything like that yet, just very red.. He see’s me looking at him, so I move my focus to his lips, then to his neck as he gulps, I slowly slip my tongue out, and lick my lower lip, making his face heat up even more.

  Poor guy.. I continue my small little kisses up his shoulder, and onto his cheek, along his jaw and up to his ear, all while my hand slowly travels down his torso. Once my hand reaches his jeans, I tap the button with my finger, and bring my hand back up to his waist line, slipping my fingers just slightly into his pants.

  I whisper quietly in his ear, letting my original French accent pour out heavily.“If you want more then that, you’ll have to ask nicely..” I purr in the sexiest voice i can muster, and pulling my hand back up, and placing it back on his chest, I slightly nip at his ear before laying my head back on his chest. I didnt bother to check his facial expression. I think that would have been a horrible idea at the moment. But I know for sure that his face is as red hot as hell, and his body is tense to. I look across the circle, many just stare at us, shocked cause they didn’t expect me to go threw with it. Erens lips are in a tight scowl. Not because he’s upset that his revenge tactic didn't work, but because I have pulled that on him several times, and he hated whenever I did that.

  “Annie. Truth or Dare?” I move the game on, cuddling closer to marco, as if that whole little seduction thing never happened. “Dare.” She shrugs.. Hmm, whats a good dare? Half the struggle of this game, is coming up with good Truth’s and Dare’s to give other people.

 “I dare you to make out with whoever you think is the hottest person in this room is.” I give her the challenge, she raises an eyebrow at me, but shrugs. I know something about Annie that no one else does in this room. She’s pansexual, like me. Most figure she’s Asexual, or Aromantic or both, but that’s _far_ from it. She leans over the arm of the couch, rests a hand on Mikasas cheek and pulls the other girl forward, connecting their lips for a good minute or so. Mikasa seems to be completely okay with it, she might even be _enjoying_ it I think. I totally saw it coming. I finally figured it out, Annie had a thing for Mikasa, she didnt tell me of course, but now I think it's slightly obvious. Whenever the two were around each other, Annie seemed slightly more annoyed then usual, but it was clear it wasn’t hatred.

  “Eren. Truth or Dare?” She continues on with the game. Not even caring that just about everyone in the room is staring at her in shock, especially Mikasa. “Uh.. Truth..” Eren stumbls out. Still in shock that Annie just made out with his sister. I find this whole scenario hilarious.

  “Have you ever done it with anyone in this room?” _Well shit._ Eren jumps, and glances over at me. Okay, so Eren and I had the whole friends with benefits thing right? Well no one actually knows that. Reiner knows we tried dating and I think he has some suspicions about it , so does Mikasa, but we never really told anyone. “I have.” He admits, which gets him allot of confused looks, all very curious to know more. _Well double shit._ His gaze moves fully over to me.

  “Jean. I dare you to explain it.” I groan. He would put this shit on me, that fucking ass hat. Alrigh, I reach over Marco for my drink, and sit up slightly so I can chug it down with out it going everywhere. _No way in hell_ am I gonna admit all this shit still just slightly buzzed. I think Im buzzed at least..

 “Okay. Long story short. A very drunk Eren, and a very drunk me found their ways into the same bed Junior year, I think. That happened like, three times, and we got tired of being weird, and trying to avoid each other so eventually we just sayed ‘ _Screw it, okay, we screwed, wanna screw again_?’ So yeah, we did it a few times from then on. And in case your wondering. Yeager bottoms.” I tell the story, feeling a little to fuzzy in the head to really care if the story is completely right.

  “Didnt you guys try dating?” Reiner tosses in, and I nod my head against Marcos chest, who is yet again tense bellow me. “We dated for like, a week, decided it was awkward as fuck, and kept it plainly to screwing.” I shrug, a yawn escaping my mouth. What fucking time is it anyway?

 “Whens the last time you guys did it?” I dont even know who asked that. I think it was Connie, or maybe it was Mikasa. Cant tell.

  “Uh.. Christmas eve i think.. After that we decided to knock that shit off, can we get on with the game now?” I grumble out. “Okay, cool. Uh Ymir, truth or Dare?” I decide I want to end the game here. Marcos body is tense beneath me, and I feel strangely awkward for having to explain all that in front of him, or well, at least while on top of him. I mean, I think I actually already told Marco, so what if he knows more about it now, right? Wait? Did I tell Marco? I honestly don’t now right now. Whatever.. But it makes me feel weird. Now I just want to sleep.

  “Dare.” Ymir goes for exactly what I knew she would. I know the perfect dare to end this. I know the perfect dare to end this game, for everyone here. If I dare Eren to make out with Armin, He’d quit, if I dare Bertholt to sit in Reiner’s lap, he’d quit, I know just about _everyone's_ weaknesses here. However, Im going to end it with, Ymir, since I havnt gotten revenge on her yet.

  “I dare you to make out with someone in the room, that _isnt_   Krista.” Ymir’s eyes go wide, and she shakes her head, before she settles into glaring at me. “Nope, no fucking way. I am done. Game over.” She declares. Told you. Ymir’s one and only is Krista, doesn’t matter if its a dare or not, she wont do it. I hate to take low shots like that, but it‘s about time this game ended.

  “Cool.” I yawn out, allowing my eyes to slip shut as I cuddle closer to Marco, my head buried in his shoulder as I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Feel free to comment, and tell me what you think, I love feed back! Thank you!


	5. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby let me be,  
> your lovin' Teddy Bear  
> Put a chain around my neck,  
> and lead me anywhere  
> Oh let me be  
> Your teddy bear.
> 
> I don't wanna be a tiger  
> Cause tigers play too rough  
> I don't wanna be a lion  
> 'Cause lions ain't the kind  
> you love enough.  
> Just wanna be, your Teddy Bear  
> Put a chain around my neck  
> and lead me anywhere  
> Oh let me be  
> Your teddy bear."  
> ~Teddy Bear (Elvis Presley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is post party- aka- the next morning. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

   “Jean.. Jean, wake up..” A soothing voice whispers in my ear. I groan, and shake my head, nuzzling closer to, well whatever is extremely warm next to me, Probably my pillow, or a chunk of my blanket. But its not soft.. It feels like... _Skin_? Am I cuddling someone? Fucking hell, if its Eren I am gonna punch him so hard in the dick. When I wake up that is. Its fucking cold, he’s warm, and I feel fucking exhausted.

  “Jean?” They repeat my name, and I just ignore them. Im not getting up. “ _Fuck that_..” I mutter quietly, nuzzling my head against what I think is there shoulder, causing them to giggle. Hmm? Ticklish, I guess.. Wait a second. Yeagers not ticklish. His voice isnt that soothing and gentle either. If Eren wanted to wake me up, he’d slap me up side the noggin’ and shout in my ear. Plus, Eren’s not warm, that guys like a fucking ice cube, so _who the fuck_ am I cuddling?

  “ _Who_.. _Who_ am I cuddling?” I mumble. That’s how you know Im both lazy, _and_ exhausted. I dont even wanna lift my head and open my eyes to see who it is. Though, im pretty sure the second I open my eyes, a huge fucking hang over headache is gonna pounce on me. So _screw_ that.

  “Its Marco.” He chuckles out. Well shit, why the fuck would I be cuddling Marco? Oh.. _Wait_.. We played Truth or Dare last night, huh.. Okay.. I get it now, bit of a mental block there for a second. I had to cuddle Marco the rest of the game, and I had to ‘seduce’ him at some point.. When the game ended, I was way to tired to attempt moving off him.. Plus, he’s like a Teddy Bear with a built in heater, why would I want to leave that?

  “Why are you so warm?” I groan. I realize he’s been asking me to wake up, probably because he needs to get up, so I should probably move off him. But I know Eren’s fucking house probably feels like Antarctica right now, and the only thing keeping me warm is Marco.

   “ _Am I ?_ ” Is his only remark. My eyes are shut still, but I fucking know he’s probably giving me some kind of sarcastic ass girn right now. “Yeah, do I _have_ to get up?” I whine to him and that majestic ass giggle of his slip out of his mouth. I want to open my eyes right now, Im tempted to see his face, to see him smiling, relaxed, half awake.. But fuck that, Im tired, my eyes are staying shut.

  “No, I mean, Everyone else is still knocked out.. I was just thinking I would go grab us all some cheap breakfast..” _Seriously?_ He was gonna go alone, and let me go back to sleep? I gave him a ride though, that means he’d be walking in the fucking cold to wherever it is he planned on going, just to get us all some fucking food to feed are hung over asses... God damn, this kid is _way_ to nice, he’s like an angel, what the fuck is he doing hanging around the lot of us.

  “ _Okay_ , okay.. I’ll drive..” I groan, burying my head into his shoulder, almost as if Im trying to absorb as much of his warmth as possible before we get up.. Shit.. okay, here we go.. I slowly open my eyes, and light instantly attacks me. _Oh Jesus fucking shit._ I was right, there it is, the unbearable hung over head ache. I am _dead_.

  “No it’s okay. I’ll walk, you go back to sleep, Do you want me to get you something for your hang over while im gone?” Screw being an _angel_ , this guy is fucking _Jesus_. _A freckled, smiling, adorable Jesus_.

  He starts to sit up, bringing me with him. “No.. Ugh... its cool.. dont want you walking.. I’ll just go with you..” I hear him sigh, probably giving into defeat. I still haven't looked at him, though my eyes are open. The lights are still glaring harshly at me, as good as his offer to go back to sleep sounds, I wont be able to, knowing I made him walk alone in the freezing cold. I attempt to stand up, nice and slow, so I wont fall on my ass, that does not help though. I stumble on my feet, once Im up right, Im a second away from falling on my fucking face, but Im stopped by two strong hands. One on my lower back, the other on my hip. Marco just caught me.

  “You should stay and sleep.. You shouldn’t drive.” He mutters quietly in my ear, still holding me up straight. His hot breath against my neck sends shivers down my spine. I look up at him, looking him in the eye for the first time this morning. He’s got slight bags under his eyes, and his hair is a disaster. He drank last night to, but probably no were near as much as the rest of us did.

  “And _you_ shouldn't _walk_ there. Tell you what. You can drive, but Im still going with you.” I offer him, still not backing down. My argument probably seems pretty weak, considering he is still holding onto me.Why Isn’t he letting me go, yet? Im sure I don’t need his support anymore, but his hands still rest on my body, firm and warm.. _reassuring_..

  “Your not going to back down, are you?” Marco sighs, Looking down at me, His deep brown eyes burning but the source of the fire, I can’t tell. At this moment, Im so glad the others are still passed out, Because If any of them saw this, this position of Marco’s firm hands holding me steady at my waist and lower back, and his eye’s staring down into my own, Well, this could _easily_ be _mistaken_ in their desperate minds.

  “Not at all.” I argue. He lets out a heavy sigh, and I take that as me winning. He moves his hands carefully away from me, slowly, ready to catch me if I am still un-balanced, But I stand there perfectly fine, and he nods. I know I questioned it before, why he wouldn’t release me, but now im questioning why my skin tingles like it misses his contact..

  “Alright then. Let’s go I guess.” I grab his jacket, the one he had let me borrow the other day before school started, and shrugged it over my shoulders. It’s warm, but not nearly as warm as he himself is. Boy’s got killer body heat. I slowly make my way over to the door after him, and pull my key ring out of my pocket and shove it into his hand once he’s in distance. Im still a little bit dizzy to be honest, and my head is pounding. I’ve gotta take it slow, don’t need freckles over here worrying bout’ me even more.

  Apparently though, me taking it slow does still worry him, because once we’re both outside of Eren’s house in the freezing fucking cold, and the door is shut quietly behind us, he takes a hold of me again. He puts one arm around my waist, and pulls me so Im leaning against his side for support as he lead’s the way to my trooper.

  \Jesus, Im a bit hung over not drunk off my ass, but honestly, I am not complaining. Having this guy’s arm around you in this kind of weather is like a having a thick quilt over you. I will never be cold again as long as this Freckled Captain America around.

  “You know, I think I can walk a few feet by myself, but thanks.” Marco opens up the passenger side door for me and waits for me to climb inside. I had to say thank you, he went out of his way to help me out a little, it wasn’t necessary, but hey, Im not rude, my mama taught me manners.

 “No problem.” He carefully shuts the door, and makes his way around the front, and gets into the drivers side, closing his door, putting his seat belt on, and gently turning the key to bring the rodeo trooper to life. I pull my own seat belt across my body, and clip it into place.

  “So what were you thinking? For breakfast I mean?” I watch the road as drives. I know there’s a shopping area not to far from here, maybe a five minute drive or so. There’s a grocery store, a gas station with convenience store, a couple of little shops and fast food places, but not much else.

 “There’s a donut shop next to the gas station, figured that would be good enough for them.” I nod my head in agreement. I know no one that will have a problem with it. Armin is a vegetarian so there’s no problem there. Ymir’s picky, but I know as long as there’s an apple fritter in that donut box for her, She will be fine.

  “That’s good. Just get a wide variety, and make sure there’s a few apple fritters cause’ Ymir is one _hell_ of a picky eater. I think I’ll make my way into the gas station and buy some other stuff, Including something for all the headache’s.” He glances at me as we arrive to the donut shop, but he goes past it and pulls into the Gas station next to it. “You sure? I can go in with you.” He offers, stopping the truck in the first avaliable paring slot and removing the key from the ignition. I shake my head, and shove my door open.

  “It’s cool, Bodt. Save us some time like this. Go get the donuts, I’ll get the hangover helper kit.” He goes his way, and I go mine.

 The little gas station convenience store smells like cheap coffee at this early hour, and it's sort of sickening. I just want to find what I need, and get out. However, I’m not sure of what it is I need, exactly. I know Eren’s gonna want a Monster energy drink, So I’ll get him one of those, and one for myself while Im at it. Does Marco like Energy drinks? Im just gonna go with yes, and if he doesn’t then an extra one for me for another day. Eren has coffee at his place, I know because Mikasa would die if they didn’t. I’ll get some orange juice though. I know sasha loves OJ but I doubt that house will have any. Im sure there are plenty of chips and soda from last night considering every one went straight for alcohol, not many ate. I’ll grab myself a snickers bar though. That’s all I think I need. I pack of smokes would be great but I can’t get them here, Besides I’ve been thinking about quitting, now might be a good time to start trying.

  “That all?” The guy at the cash register asks me after I place four of the to-go pain killer boxes that sit on the side of the check out. Each box has three sets in them, so that should be enough, I mean there’s twelve of us in total, and I dont think Marco or Armin are gonna need them, but the other ten of us will.

  “Yeah.” For the first time, I notice that The check out dude and I are the only two people in here, I also notice that the check out dude is checking me out. _Gross._ Well, I mean he’s not bad looking I guess? Light brown hair, Brown eyes, decent build, with a slightly stubbly chin. He has no name tag, allot of places stopped using name tags though, so it’s not unusual. I said gross cause it just feels weird with him checking me out like that.

  “Practical Hangover kit you got going on here.” The guy makes a jab at conversation as he rings up my items, the costs adding up on the little screen. More money then I though, That’s gonna hurt the wallet a little, but I’ll be fine. “Yeah.” I mutter, not really wanting to have awkward chit-chat with this guy, but I also don’t want to be straight up rude.

  “So what’s a pretty little thing like yourself doing with a hang over? Or are you just the good friend picking up things for others?” Did he just call me pretty?

  “Both.” I choose one word answers because it’s a little more up front and slightly screams ' _I dont wanna fucking talk to you_.’ “Well cutie, Anything else I can get you today?” I shake my head, and just hand over the money owed.

  “Four dollars and twenty three cents is your change.” He places four ones, two dimes, and three penny’s in my hand before placing all my items in a plastic bag, before he can hand me the bag, the sound of a bell goes off, signaling someone had walked into the store.

  “Hey, you got everything?” Marco’s voice calls out to me, filling me with relief. “That why your so quite cutie?” The check out guy hands over the bag, and the receipt, there’s something scribbled on it. When the heck did he do that? “You got yourself a _boyfriend_ , huh?” I don’t know where he would get the idea that Marco was my boyfriend, or the idea that I may not be straight, s’not like you can tell that kind of thing from just looking at someone, but Im gonna go with it. I think this guy put his number on the receipt, and Im gonna make it clear that he wont be getting a call.

 “Thank you.” I quickly take my bag, and receipt, and walk towards Marco. “Sorry, were you waiting for me?” I pull him down by his sleeve just slightly and plant a kiss on his cheek, paying no attention to the cashier guy, but I know he’s watching.

  “Not long, When I saw you weren’t in the cae, I came inside to get you.” Marco looks at me curiously, with one brown brow raised in question as we walked out of the store. Once the doors are closed behind us, and I know that the guy can’t hear, I explain.

  “I think that guy was trying to hit on me.” I check the receipt in my hand, and sure enough, I was right. “He gave me his number. Gross.” Marco chuckles a bit at me when I scrunch up my nose. Honestly, its sort of creepy when people hit on you like that while their working, is that even allowed?

  “Want me to go in their, and pretend to be your angry boyfriend?” He jokes as he unlocks the rodeo trooper, and we both climb in on opposite sides. I chuckle a little and shake my head. “As funny as that sounds, I’d rather just get back to the others.”

 

* * *

 

   “You guys are fucking _saints_. I love you. Im having both of your children.” Eren downs the pain killers I gave him for the hangover headache, and begins to drown his mouth in energy drink and chocolate donut. I chuckle, and roll my eyes as I take a bite of my own powdered, lemon filled jelly donut.

  When we got back, the majority of the others had just waken up. The last to wake where Sasha and the snoring Reiner, both woke up when they heard ‘food’. Turns out I was right, Eren did not have pain killers, or Orange juice. Everyone is very thankful for this right now.

  “Jesus fuck Yeager, chew and swallow before you talk.” I groan. Unlike Eren, I actually chew my food instead of inhaling it like a damn vacuum, and I don't talk with my mouth full either. I also decided that Milk goes better with a donut then an Energy drink, Both Marco and I decided it would be best to save those for later.

 “You’ve never had any complaints about my swallowing before.” Eren grumbles out, and my eyes practically bulge out of my head, _Jesus fucking shit_. I smack him on the shoulder to say ‘Shut the fuck up, Idiot’ but then again, as of last night everyone in this room knows, so in his mind, he has no reason to hold back any of his sexual jokes. However, talking that up front in front of people is just fucking disgusting.

 “ _Sooo_ Jean-bo, Next time can we throw the get together at _your_ place?” Eren brings up the subject, and I instantly shake my head. No, fuck that.

 “ _Oh come on._ ”

 “No”

 “ _Please_.”

 “No.”

 “ _What if I._.”

 “Eren, Your lame attempts at seducing me are not going to make me say yes.”

  Eren having already engulfed his donut, and his Monster, places a free hand on my knee, and rubs my inner leg, while I just laugh at him.

  “Well gee, Im sorry, Not all of us can be masters of seducing.” I just roll my eyes. I am not a ‘Master of Seduction’ Eren’s just weak, and a ball of lust at that.“Hmm.” He hums angrily, at my laughter, then there’s a short glint of fire in his eyes. _Oh no._.

  “Hey Marco! You got schooled last night, What _hit_ you?” Eren leans a bit so he can talk to Marco, Who is currently sitting on the other side of me. I almost choke on my donut. Why does he have to bring that up?

 “ _French.._ ” Is all Marco mutters, his face heating up. No one else is really paying attention to the three of us, Everyone is talking and eating in their own little worlds.

“ _Ooh yeah_ , Cause my broken ass French is gonna Seduce the native tongue.” In that moment, I have the single greatest idea that may or may not get me punched in the vital regions, but it’l so be worth it. I use my one free arm to pull Eren close to my chest, and whisper in his ear: “ _Faire les devoir_ ” I whisper slowly into Eren’s ear, causing him to freak, and pull away from me.

  “Dont whisper ‘ _to do homework_ ’ like that in my ear, you fucking jackass! How many times do I have to tell you, I am _not_  your homework!” Eren shouts angrily, while I toss my head back and erupt with laughter. _Oh my god_ , his face. He looks so _done_ with me, It’s great.

  “You know I fucking hate that.” Eren turns to Marco, who looks hopelessly confused, and the others switched there attention due to my laughter and Eren shouting.

  “One time, I made the horrible fucking decision of asking him to tell me sexy things in French while we were going at it, and I didn’t question what he said till the next day. Fucking asshat told me that _he likes to swim, and watch movies._ ” Eren’s version of the story just makes me laugh even more. It’s true, I did do that, but he left out the part that he kicked me out of his fucking bed and didnt talk to me for a week. It was so worth it though, after that, he didn’t trust anything I said in French, so he decided to start taking French1 at school. Now he’s in French2 though. “Your a horrible person.” Marco laughs, shaking his head at me. At least Im not the only one laughing now, most of us are.

  “Though he didn’t say anything in French last night, I meant his accent.” Marco adds, looking completely awkward and flustered, probably cause he learned a little to much about Eren and I's past private life in the last few minutes then he wanted to.

 Oh, that won’t help Eren either, though. I laugh every time he tries to speak French, cause his accent sucks. He understands it extremely well so far, he just can’t speak it very well, and he knows it.

  “That’s it. I give up. Marco, It’s your turn. You try seducing him into hosting the next get together.” Marco’s about as red as a freshly ripened strawberry now. Poor thing really might be far to innocent to be around the lot of us.

  “It’s cool, I surrender Eren. I’ll let you guy’s come over next Friday, but it’s not gonna be like this shit fest alright? All y’all better bring some food, some drinks, and a damn movie.”

 

* * *

 

   “This your place then?” I pull up to the house Marco described to me. I insisted on giving him a ride home from Eren’s place, which he eventually accepted. His house is exactly like he described it. A small, one story tan house, surrounded by plants, Two small cars parked in the drive way, one grey, one white. The lights arn’t on inside, so I dont think anyone is home though.

  “Yes, Thank you, Jean.” I grab his arm before he moves to get out of the car. “Huh?” He mutters, looking back at me confused.

  “Let me see your phone.” He obliges, and pulls a galaxy four out of his pants pocket, and gives it to me. No lock on it? This boy is _far_ to trusting, and Im not even going to comment on the X-men screen saver. I go into contacts, and create a new one. I save my name and number in his phone, and give it back to him. I saved my name as just plain ‘Jean’. If he want’s to change my name later to something weird, though he doesn’t seem to be the ‘Wacky contact names’ sort of person, then he can go right ahead.

  “Case you need a ride again, Or your jacket back.” I joke, he only grins, an expression that could battle the sun in order to be deemed the brightest,and nods his head before getting out of my car, and shutting the door. I don’t pull away until I see him walking inside the house. That’s something my mom taught me, Don’t just leave them in the street, always make sure they get into their house.

  A few minutes later, when Im back at my own house, sitting comfortably on my couch, my phone buzzes with a message from an unknown number. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Don't be afraid to comment, I love them! :)


	6. Im counting on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the words that I let her know  
> Still could not say  
> How much I need you so in every way  
> I hope you will guide me  
> As only you can do  
> Hold my hands down beside me  
> I'm counting on you  
> I'm counting on you dear  
> From the dawn of each day  
> To always come through dear  
> In your kind lovin' way  
> If you knew just how deeply  
> I feel things you do  
> Then you know how completely  
> I'm counting on you  
> I'm counting on you dear  
> Around the dawn of each day  
> To always come true, dear  
> In your kind lovin' way  
> If you knew just how deeply  
> I feel things you do  
> Then you know how completely  
> I'm counting on you"  
> ~Im counting on you (Elvis Presley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Hello? Mama?” I call out, into the microphone in my laptop, waiting for my mother to appear, as I stare down at my phone, finally looking at Marco’s text.

**(1) New Message: From: Unkown Number.**

**From: Unknown : Thank you for the ride, Jean! :D**

I grin a bit, because yes, that Is definitely Marco, He seems like the type to use as accurate as possible grammar in texts, and allot of emoticons. I go ahead and save his name, it’s long, but it’s the only suitable name for him in my phone.

**To: Freckled Captain America : no problem freckles**

“There you are, Jean!” My mothers voice chimes from the other side of my computer screen. It always takes her a little while to set up, she’s not the best with technology, but then again, neither am I.

“Hey, Mama.” I smile happily at her. Seeing my mom, even if it’s digitalized, just seeing her face is a form of comfort to me. Phone calls, and hearing her voice works sometimes, but seeing her, living and breathing, even through a screen, works a hell of a lot better. Seeing her bright blue eyes bursting against her pale white skin, and her short ash blonde hair framing her small, round face. Her bright pink lips always tugged up in a smile, and her voice is whimsical as we chat casually.Her small, frail body practically bouncing around in her seat as she see’s me , we don’t look much alike, other then the pale skin, and some what the same hair color, I didn’t inherit any looks from her.  Possibly her body type, but Im allot bigger then she is, taler and a better built, but Im still on the ‘small’ side according to my dad.

 We skype every time we get the chance, so usually one or two times on the weekends, and once during the week if we get lucky, but we text, and talk on the phone more then anything. If Im texting someone, there is a ninety percent chance that it’s my mom, call me a Mama’s boy all you want for it though, I don’t care, cause damn right I love my mama.

My phone buzzes in my lap, and I glance down at it as my mother talks.

“So, How are your classes going? Drama?” She asks, I try my best to pay full attention to both her and Marco at the same time.

**(1) New Message:**

**From : Freckled Captain America : Why must you insist on calling me “Freckles”?**

I chuckle quietly at that, and reply quickly, while talking to my mom. _Usually_ when Im with my mom, I ignore everyone else, I put my phone away, no matter _who_ is texting me.  But right now? I can’t even try to put my phone down, not while knowing it’s _Marco_ on the other side..

**To : Freckled Captain America : cause you have so many freckles. Duh.**

“There going pretty good.  M.Hanji, my drama teacher and Director, they really want me to try out for the musical. Says it might be ‘Beauty and the Beast”, but their un-decided, Im willing to bet Hanji just really wants me to play ‘Lumiere’ because I am the only one in the department who can both sing, and speak with an actual french accent. Or, at least I _hope_ I can use an actual French accent? Grand-Mere still corrects me, maybe Im not actually French? _Oh god_.. Then what am? Am I _English_? _American_? Maybe Im _Swedish_? I don’t know, Mama!” She giggles at how ridiculous I am. It’s true though, Hanji had allot of musical ideas, but the most serious one right now is ‘Beauty and the Beast’ and I’d bet money on it that they want me to play ‘Lumiere’. Also, I just really like making my Mom laugh, it’s like music to my ears, comforting, and reassuring. I still can’t believe what an ass I was to her back when I was in my early teens, I still regret that..

**(1) New Message:**

**From : Freckled Captain America : By that same logic then, I have every right to call you “Undercut” or maybe “Frenchie”? Yeah, “Frenchie” sounds good.**

**To : Freckled Captain America : Non, garçon de taches de rousseur, je suis suédois**

“What’s wrong with that though? You _love_ that movie, and you loved that character. If they ask you to do it, are you willing to?” She asks, while I am try not to laugh at my little conversation with Marco. I pause, and take a moment to think about what my mom said, on a more serious note, and ignore the multiple buzzes of my phone for a moment. Would I be willing to? I mean, I wasn’t planning on it.. it might be fun to do a musical... and I do really love Beauty and the Beast... and I do love Hanji.. If they really want me to try out, I don’t think it would hurt to do so..

“I guess so.. It might be fun..”  I shrug my shoulders a bit, and glance back down at my phone.

**(3) New Messages :**

**From : Freckled Captain America : What?**

**From : Freckled Captain America : Thank gosh for Google Translate!**

**From : Freckled Captain America : You are not Swedish, you dirty liar.**

I chuckle a little bit, and shake my head.

**To : Freckled Captain America : How do you know?**

“So, what about your friends? How are they doing? _Other_ then Eren that is.” My mom likes a constant update on my friends, the only one I don’t need to tel her about is Eren? Why you ask? It’s not because my mom hates him, and chooses to disregard his exsistance, oh no, it’s because Eren texts her himself. Like I said, my mama likes a constant update of everything, and lot’s of pictures, but the only one will do so, is Eren. Like, I tell my mom stuff, but she only know’s everything because Eren tells her what I wont, he also sends her a shit ton of pictures of random crap. Brat is friends with my mom. She even knows about our little.. _relationship_.. I mean, neither of us told her, but she figured it out herself, and Eren confirmed it to her, though she never really mentioned it to me.

“Fine,  I guess. Same as ever. Im helping Sasha study for some tests next week, and Ymir is making me help her pick out a tuxedo, and helping her plan for some special valentines date she has planned for Krista.” I tell her the latest of what’s going on with me and my friends. Mama’s never really met any of them in person, only over skype calls, and during phone calls. Somehow, the Idea of telling her about Marco escapes me, despite the fact that Im right in the middle of a conversation with him to.

**(1) New Message:**

**From : Freckled Captain America : Are you actually Swedish?**

**To : Freckled Captain America : Nope. Fully French.**

**(1) New Message:**

**From : Freckled Captain America : Exactly, Frenchie.**

**To : Freckled Captain America : Gasp. Such sass,  Freckles**

From my mothers side of the computer, I hear a loud, coughing sound, a deep, wet, cough, an obvious smokers hack. I’d know that cough anywhere.

“Is dad there?” I perk up a little bit. I don’t get to talk to my Step-father nearly as much as I do my mom, he’s usually busy working. My stepdad is something I probably havn’t mentioned before. I have mentioned both my parents, but not a step, right? That’s because my stepdad is the one who raised me, my real dad ran off while my mom was pregnant, Claude came around when  I was three months old, I didn’t know he wasn’t my real dad till I was old enough to talk, and understand.

“Yes..” My mom says softly, almost like she’s afraid? or maybe worried? But what would she have to worry about?

“Can I talk to him?” I ask curiously, moving around slightly, trying to see if he’s hidden by the slightest of angles, but he’s not. Mama sighs, and shakes her head slightly, glancing beyond the screen, to where my dad probably sits.

“I told him I was going to call you.. He said _‘Je ne veux pas parler de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il admet’_ and turned away, back to his shows..” My mother mutters out the french quickly, like she was hoping I would not be able to hear it. Mama likes to speak English with me, so she doesn’t get to rusty with it. Dad on the other hand, prefers to speak english as little as possible, that’s why when I talk to my mom, in any way, it’s in english, and maybe a little in broken french. I freeze at her repeat of my father. Admit what? I don’t understand? Why won’t he talk to me? Did I do something wrong? What could I possibly have to admit to.

“Did I do something wrong? Mama? I don’t understand?” I mumble out, staring at her confused, while she look at me hopelessly, looking a little sad.

“Sweetie.. He saw the picture on my phone, before I even looked at.. He was mad at me for a little bit, thinking I knew and didn’t tell him, and now he’s mad because he thinks you were hiding something from him..” Before my mom can continue, I blurt out in my confusion.

“Wait a minute, what picture?” I question, she pauses, raising an eyebrow at me, like she doesn’t understand the confusion.

“The picture Eren sent me last night?” Last night? When did Eren take a picture of me? Is it even of me? What could the picture possibly be of?              

“What did he send you?” She pauses again, ad reaches for her phone. She takes her time to unlock it, and find the message in question. Meanwhile, my own phone buzzes in my lap, but I don’t dare check it right now.

“He said you all had a little party at his house..  It’s a picture of you after you feel asleep, apparently.. Your uh, your sort of wrapped around one of your friends? Affectionately cuddling.. the caption say _'I’ve been replaced’_ with a playful sad face..” My mom explains carefully, then she holds her phone up to the webcam. She’s right, from what I can make out, it’s a picture of Marco and I cuddling, long after I fell asleep. He’s got his arms wrapped tightly around me, and Im pressed close to him. I bite hard down on my lip, Eren put in a context that makes it seem like something more.

“That’s not.. Eren made it sound wrong. I just met Marco like last week, Eren is the one who dared us to cuddle, I am lazy and I fell asleep like that, It’s all it is.” I rush out a correction. Im gonna kill Eren. Not for taking the picture, I don’t give two shits about that. I care that he made it sound like something it’s not, and now it’s causing me family problems..

“I believe you. Eren was just teasing sweet heart..” She nods her head, putting her phone away, but you can tell things are still tense.

“Jeannine!” I hear an unfamiliar voice shout out my mothers name, she twists her head to follow the sound, and sighs, before looking back at my, apologetically.

“Im sorry, Jean. I have to go, it’s getting late. I love you.” She says her good byes, and signs off of skype before I can reply.

“Love you to..” I mumble to my self, a little disappointed I did not get to reply and look down at my phone. Should I even bother? I guess it couldn’t hurt. I unlock my phone, and pull my dad in my contacts.. Here we go.. I push the call button, and hold my phone to my ear.. I count the rings.. One... Two.. Three.. Fou- the fourth ring is cut short, and it goes straight to voice mail.. He _ignored_ me.. It takes everything in me not to toss my phone at the wall, but instead, to unlock it, and send a few texts.

**To : Freckled Captain America : Sorry freckles, my hangover butt is going to bed. later.**

**To : YEAGER : Im gonna freakn kill you Yeager**

**To : Papa : Dad? Please answer me.**

I decide my best bet is just to wallow in bed and try to figure stuff out, piece things together.  Why is my father ignoring me? He said I have something to confess? Does he think Im gay because of the picture? Is he mad over that? Is it a homophobic thing? Or just because I never said anything on the subject. Is he mad because I didn’t tell him about Eren? What could he possibly be mad about? Why is he ignoring me.. So many answers, so many possibility’s rush through my head, and it begins to throb in pain. My phone buzzes with message, but none are from my dad.

**From : Freckled Captain America : Alright, get some rest, Frenchie! :)**

I feel sort of bad for lying to Marco, he’s so nice, pure really. He doesn’t deserve shitty lies, or any of my shit, really.The rest of the messages, are all from Eren.

**From : YEAGER : What the fuck did I do?**

 

**From : YEAGER : Kirstein? Answer the fucking question**

**From : YEAGER : Fuckn answer me, what the fuck did I do?**

**From : YEAGER : Jean?**

**From : YEAGER : I don’t know what I did, but im sorry**

**From : YEAGER : jean, please answer me, Im starting to worry about you**

I sigh, and simply drown in an over flow of guilt that washes over me. I feel bad now. I toss my phone on the floor, and pull my blankets over me, burying myself in darkness. I can’t do anything right, now can I? I pissed off my dad, and made him ignore me, and I don’t even know how I did it, and now I’ve made Eren feel like shit, and made him worry about me. I feel like a grade A class bag of shit right now. If I could just go to sleep, and forget this all happened, I could talk to Eren, my dad would answer, and it would all just be a big misunderstanding.. I would just go to sleep.. perchance to dream.. to dream.. but that would be to _easy_ , now wouldn’t it?

**  
  
  
**

* * *

 

 

  Monday, at school, is not okay. I tried calling my dad, twice before I went to school, no answer. I tried to text, and call my mom, she said she’s to busy to talk. Eren left me seven more texts, he tried to call me three times, and left a panicked voice mail each time, when I saw that, the only thing I could process enough to text him was: 'It’s okay’, but after words, I felt even worse, because what sort of shit reply is that?  When I got to school, I didn’t want to wait outside for Marco. I knew he would worry about me, if he saw me the way I was all day. My eyes are red, and puffy, and the bags underneath them have darkened, my hair is a mess, and Im dressed in plain jeans and Marco’s jacket. I don’t know why I keep grabbing this one, I have plenty of others around, but when I go for a jacket, my automatic reaction is to put this one on. I am a walking corpse right now,  I _look_ like complete shit, and I _feel_ like it to.

Things got worse as the day went on. My first period teacher decided today was the best day to call me out for shit. He hasn’t looked my way all year, but he chose today to make me look stupid, and ask me problems I don’t know how to solve. Second period, we had a substitute teacher who decided to ask me if I was alright, or if I needed to go outside infront of the class, and continued to pester me all period. Third period was an essay with a prompt that made no fucking sense to anyone, and because I was the only one who had the guts to ask the teacher, I got called out as stupid. During break, some kid rammed me into the wall in the hallway, and just kept walking like it didn’t happen. All day, all these little things have been happening to piss me off, and made me feel even worse then I already did. I spent all day avoiding my friends, especially Eren and Marco, because I don’t want to talk to anyone today, I don’t want, I dont need anyone worrying about me, I feel enough like a worthless piece of shit as it is, I don’t want to make it any worse. It even started raining harshly on my way to fourth. I’ve gotten countless texts from the others, asking if I was at school, and all I said was a simple _‘Yes’_ , but didn’t respond after that. I was trying to avoid them after all, but for the sake of both sides. I spent Lunch in the drama room, and didn’t leave till the very last moment. Im thankful to Hanji for letting me hide away in the room, I feel some what safe here. See, the drama room is apart of the theater, so were separate from the rest of the school. This building is where the theater is, the drama class (aka the black box or mini stage) and the tech class, our own little hallway section, and bathrooms. Are own place, and that’s the way I like it. When the bell rings, I am the first student in the drama room, but to my surprise, the football coaches are in there talking, not ready to move any time soon, I can only assume they plan to stay the day in here, because of the rain outside. If their in here though, their players are sure to follow in soon..

“Oh.. Excuse me..” Hanji removes them-self from the conversation, and snatches me up, pulling me to the side.

“How are you feeling, Jean?” They ask, their large, brown eyes staring down at me with concern. Hanji is the one teacher here who actually bothers to make sure Im okay, and is genuinely worried for me. I don’t liking seeing anyone worry about me, but Hanji takes care of me like Im their own kid sometimes, I’d feel _wrong_ if I didn’t let them take care of me.

I shake my head in response to their question, and they sigh, and nod. I havn’t felt better since lunch, if anything, Im worse now then I was before. In a few seconds, more drama students start to pile in, and a few football kids, but thankfully, no one I know.

“Come on, Kid. Your gonna chill out in the hallway today, alright? Someone else can lead the class in the theater games.” Hanji leads me outside, unlocking the door to the hallway, and points at the cold, tile ground, not giving me much of a choice. I doubt they would even let me join the others, even if I wanted to, and claimed I was better. Hanji baby’s their students, I swear, me more then anyone, I think.

“Good, Text me if you need anything, alright, the doors unlocked so you can come back in when the bell rings. Just.. relax, okay? Take this time to calm down, think things out, or whatever it is you need to do, okay?” With that, they disappear back into the classroom, and returns to teaching. Hanji is nice, more of a friend, then a teacher really. I do in fact have Hanji’s phone number, that’s how I got in here during lunch. Usually the door is locked, because Hanji really doesn’t like having students in here unless she asks them to be.

I take the opportunity to try and call my dad again, but the rings are cut short, again. He’s still ignoring me.. I try my moms number, but it does the same thing. Fucking great, are _both_ my parents ignoring me now? _Fuck._ I drop my phone to the tile, squeezing my eyes shut tight, and slamming my head back against the wall. Can something go right today? _Please_? For fucking _once_ , I would like something nice to happen to me, and I could really use that today. I haven’t had the roughest life, but it hasn’t been the easiest either. Whenever I used to feel down, my dad would tell me I had no right to be sad about my life, because someone in the world has it worse then me. Well, just because someone out there has it worse then me, doesn’t mean I my life isn’t ‘bad’. You wouldn’t tell someone they can’t be happy because someone out there has a better life then them, then why is it okay to do the opposite? You can’t judge someone’s life by the worth of the lives of others. It’s fucked up. So if I want to be depressed over my fucking shitty life, then I will, and you can’t give me shit for it.

“Jean?” The door clicks open, but I don’t budge, I don’t open my eyes. It’s a new voice, I havn’t known it for very long, but I’d know it anywhere. It’s Marco.

I hear the door close again, and I can feel my personal space bubble pop, as he slides down, and sits on the floor in front of me.

“I heard you were in here.. Are you.. Are you okay? You havn’t answered anyones texts.. and Eren’s really worried about you for some reason, but he won’t tell us.. and honestly, you don’t look so good right now...” I can feel his heat as he leans forward, probably to get a better look at me. Still, I don’t move, don’t make a sound, but I do however, open my eyes. What I see is Marco’s dark brown eyes an inch away from mine, staring at me, worry and concern burning in the dark color. This _exactly_ what I didn’t want, I didn’t want him to be worried about me, I didn’t want anyone to worry about me, but now that it’s happening, I can’t stop it.

“Have you been avoiding us all day? You weren’t there before first period, I didn’t see you between passing periods, or at break, and even at lunch you were missing. Whats wrong, Jean?” He whispers to me, quite, and careful, like he’s afraid of breaking something. I bite down on my lip, trying to keep my mouth shut, and keeping the words from pouring out of me.

“Okay.. You don’t want to talk.. That’s _alright.._ Can I stay here with you then? Keep you company, you can use me as a pillow if you want, and get some rest?” He offers, moving next to me, and pressing his back against the wall. I don’t think twice about it, I collapse directly into him, my head falling into his lap, and the rest of my body stretching out against the tile. My hands grip at the fabric of his jeans, and I fiddle with it as I close my eyes again. He reacts instantly to, one of his hands going my back, and gently rubbing my shoulder, while the other hand rests on top of my head, his fingers curling through my messy, ash hair, a gesture I find oddly soothing. Usually Im not a fan of people playing with my hair... but right now.. when its Marco.. it’s okay..

 

* * *

 

 

I don’t know how long I’ve had my eyes shut, it could have only been a few seconds, I don’t know, but now.. with Marco still gently rubbing my back, and playing with my hair.. trying to comfort, I feel like he deserves some sort of reply..

“Marco?” I whimper out. He freezes momentarily, and the lack of movement now feels weird, but then he continues it again.

“Yeah?” He asks,with the same, gentle voice as before. I take in a deep breath, and clutch tighter at his jeans.

“Eren took a picture of us cuddling the other night.. The dare? After I was asleep.. he sent it to my mama.. I don’t care about that.. the problem is that my dad saw it.. and now he refuses to talk to me.. He says he won’t talk to me until I ‘admit’, but I don’t even know what that means, I think he’s mad cause I never came out to him? He thinks I only told my mom, and that I don’t trust him, that’s what I hope it is, and not something else, at least. But I never really told my mom, she just sort of figured things out all on her own. So he’s ignoring all my texts and calls. So is my mom now, and I dont know why..” I rush it all out, and I hope he understands it, because I don’t want to repeat myself. When he doesn’t say anything in response, only rubs my back a little more, I take that as a sign to continue.

“At first I was mad at Eren, so I texted him that, but I regretted it after, and didn’t respond to any of his texts. I tried to sleep it off. I really did.. but today, little things kept happening to make it all worse.. teachers and students being jerks and what not.. I just.. Im just having a _really_ bad day..  I didn’t want anyone to worry about me.. so yeah, I tried to avoid you all.. Im sorry..” The last thing I think I expected was for Marco to lean down, and kiss my forehead. It doesn’t feel weird, it leaves a tingling feeling against my skin, and I almost want him to do it again, _almost_.

“Jean, Calm down.. It’s _okay_.. I understand, and Im sorry you’ve been having such a rough day..” My heart practically jumps out my chest when he talks to me, and I don’t understand why.  I let out several shaky breaths, and try to calm myself.

“When you texted me yesterday, when you suddenly said you were going to bed, is that when it happened?” He questions cautiously. I nod my head against his leg, and he tenses a tiny bit. “Did you only say that because you were afraid of making me worry?” He asks another question, and I pause slightly, before nodding again.

“Im sorry..” I squeak out an apology. I really didn’t want to lie to him yesterday, I just didn’t want him worrying about me.. but it looks like its to late for that..

“Dammit, Jean. Don’t do that from now on, _okay?_ If something’s wrong, or bothering you, you can _always_ tell me, I _promise_. I’d march my way over to your house to try and make you feel better if I need to, okay. Don’t worry about me worrying, just _trust_ me.” He scolds me lightly, and all I can do is nod against his leg again. He lets out a huff of air, and squeezes my shoulder.

“Good.. Now, you should really talk to Eren when you get the chance, he’s really worried about you..” He pauses, like he’s rethinking his sentence, and then adds: “I’ll go with you, to talk to him, if that makes you feel better?” He makes an offer to support me when I confront Eren. I should probably talk to Eren alone, but right now.. Im liking the idea of Marco being there for me, I like the idea of him being there if I need him..

“Please..” I mutter quietly, he doesn’t say anything, he’s probably nodding his head right now, not realizing that I can’t see him.  How does someone I just met last week bring me so much comfort, I don’t understand..

“We’ll grab him once the bell rings, Alright.. You still have about fifteen more minutes, so just relax alright?” He informs me, his hand just slightly brushing against my face as he moves my hair around. Just that one, slight touch, left a tingling feeling on my skin, like hundreds of little fire crackers popping at once. I nod my head slightly, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his jean material rubbing against my face, in any other situation, I may have not minded it, but now it’s a awkward feeling.

**  
  
**

* * *

 

 

  I think that was the longest, and most relaxing fifteen minutes of my life. The bell rings loudly above us, and I sit up with a sigh. I don’t want to get up, I don’t want to face Eren, I don’t want to leave Marco. He stands up to his feet, and stretches out his body, I never realized that he might of been uncomfortable, and just didn’t say anything. I feel a pang of guilt in my chest, but it’s gone instantly, as Marco reaches out for me, and helps me to my feet.

“Come on, Eren’s a fast walker, we gotta catch up to him while we can.” He leads me away from the hallway, both our backpacks in hand, and drags me back into the class room. I gladly follow behind him, as long as his hand is gripping mine like this, I feel like I would follow him off a cliff if that’s were he chose to lead me.

“Glad to see you feeling better, Jean. I’ll see you tomorrow!”  I don’t see Hanji, or the two Smith coaches, but I know they’re in the room, and watching us leave.

“Thanks again, Hanji..  Bye..” I call out to where every they are, and let trail behind my freckled friend.

“There he is. _Eren_!” On the other side of the door, the outside world is gray, gloomy and wet. It’s not raining at the moment, but it’s obvious it was not to long ago, and the rain will probably continue again soon. Not to far from the class is  Reiner and Eren, walking away from the building, on their way to the school exit, I ready to head to their homes. When Marco calls out to Eren, both of them pause in their steps, and turn their body’s to look at us. Erens face drops when he see’s me, and instantly, walks towards us, his pace increasing with each step.

“You _fucking_ idiot. Are you okay? Why the fuck don’t you _answer me_ , you shit head.” Eren tosses his arms around my, loudly scolding me. I can’t help but chuckle against his shoulder, and allow my arms to wrap around him when Marco releases my hand.

“Sorry..” I mutter underneath my laughter as Eren pulls away, and glares intently into my eyes. He doesn’t look angry though, well okay, he always looks sort angry, but he looks more relieved then anything.

“ _Sorry_ doesn’t fucking cut it, Kirstein. Your lucky Im not kicking your ass right now. Do you know how _worried_ we all were? _Jesus Christ_ , a simple fucking text is all I wanted. Asshole.” He continues to chew me out on my shit, and I just nod my head, agreeing with him. I really should have just messaged someone, I know that.. I just didn’t want anyone to get involved in my own shitty personal problems, or make anyone worry about me, but I guess by trying to avoid that, that’s _exactly_ what happened.

“Alright, I know, I get it..” I mumble simple responses to Yeager, and he looks satisfied.

“Okay, Now are you gonna tell me what the fuck _happened_?” Eren crosses his arms across his chest, making his plain gray t-shirt wrinkle up. I hate it when Eren wears the color gray, mostly because it just looks really fucking good on him. It makes his dark, tan skin stand out, and it compliments his bright teal eyes.

“Maybe later.. Alright.. Right now, I really just want to go home..” I promise to Eren, glancing past him at Marco, who waits patiently, unlike Reiner, who already ran off.

“Alright then, Let’s get you home, Kirstein. You think you can handle getting him home, Freckles?” Eren looks over his shoulder at Marco, who glances between us, and nods his head, a grin tugging at his lips. Honestly, I can get home on my own just freaking fine, but they’re not gonna take ‘ _no’_ for an answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Also, Im sorry if any of the french is inaccurate, Im only in a first level french class, If any of it's wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it right away!


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus! A little bit of whats going on with Marco..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I am so sorry guys, I had a four day weekend, and I was going to update a ton, but things took a turn for the worse, and so long story short, I had a really crappy, and busy weekend. I'll make up for it, I promise. This is just a little bonus chapter that I thought you guys might like, honestly when I first got the idea, the way I imagined it is nothing like the way it came out, but that's alright. I hope you guys like it, the next chapter is half way done, and on its way real soon, I promise (Same goes for my other stories.) Hope you guys like this chapter! 
> 
> Side note! I've been having a tiny bit of writers block as well lately, so I want to ask you guys for help! So if you actually have any ideas for this story, something you want to see happen, It doesn't have to be between Jean and Marco, A scene you want to see between certain characters, you want to see them go to a specific place or have them discuss a specific topic, I'd love to hear what you have in mind, and I might even do it! You can tell me here or on twitter at @BmaybeB   
>  Stuff like this really helps me think, get the brain flowing and stuff, and it helps kick the writers block to the curb, So if you've got any idea, any idea at all, let me know, no matter how obscene it may seem, tell me, because it may actually help me and you'd be doing me a huge favor. Of course, I'd also give you a shout out for your great ideas! Thanks guys!

I am so _screwed_. So, so _screwed_. I was _screwed_ from the very _beginning_ , but in that moment, seeing his eyes squeezed shut, his head pressed against the wall, and the sadness in his face, I realized how _screwed_ I was. I’ll explain why,But first, Let me tell you how this all _started_.

 _Jean Kirstein_ is someone I’ve always seen around campus, but it’s never been more then a glance here and there while walking to class, and every time I thought he was a pretty decent looking guy, he _always_ caught my eye, even if he was half way across campus and in a large crowd. I never talked to him, never knew his name, never even saw him up close. All I knew was there was some cute guy at my school with a two toned undercut and allot of piercing’s. Now it’s January, and around here, that means a ton of rain. Rain equals mud, which means the football players can’t go on the track, which means we need somewhere to go during sixth period. Usually, we would go in the gym, but lately, its either been over packed by other athletic classes, game day preparations, or construction. Apparently, are coaches, Levi and Erwin Smith, are close friends with the schools Drama teacher, so they brought us into the Drama room. It’s this really big, dark room with curtains, sort of like a mini stage with several rows of desks in the back.

I was totally cool with this, I sat down on the ground with my friends, Eren and Reiner, at the edge of the classroom. These to kept talking about a friend they had in this class, and they were trying to spot him in the room. Once we were all in the class, The teacher, M.Hanji, said one of her students was gonna perform a Shakespeare monologue for the class, and it would be nice if we were to watch, and be a respectful audience.

One of the Drama kids got out of their seat, and walked to the front of the class, and stood directly in the middle. To my amusement, it was the two-toned undercut haired guy I had seen around campus, and up close, I could tell he’s _allot_ hotter then I thought he was. His hair was more specific in my eyes now, no longer just two toned, but the top part an ash, dirty blond, while the bottom is a dark brown. His eyes a golden, honey brown. He’s decently built, sort of lanky in a way, but he’s got some muscle it seems. His lips are held tight in a frown, and he has many piercing’s, more then I thought anyway; a piercing on his left eyebrow, a pair of silver ball snake bites, three rings and a bar in his right ear, two rings on the left, and gauges in both, and Im sure he has more then what the eye can see. He wears all black, black jeans, black boots, and a plain black hoodie.

He’s a heck of a lot hotter in person, rather then from a far, but I wasn’t sold till he opened his mouth and started talking, (I got the smallest glimpse of a silver ball pierced to his tongue, and that was a _great_ sight to see) his voice was beautiful. He introduced himself as Jean Kirstein, and when he said his own name, there was the slightest hint of a French accent, and my jaw practically dropped. I thought something along the lines of _‘what would my name sound with his voice’_. Then he started his Monologue, it was Shakespeare’s “Twelfth Night”, a play I’ve never read, or even heard of, but his performance made me rush home and do so. He was _graceful_ , _majestic_ in a way, and his presence in his acting space was strong, he made that small little area his own, and I thought that the 'All the worlds your stage’ phrase, just had to be _made_ for him.

“Hes freakn _perfect_ ” I was betrayed by my own voice, and I ended up whispering that out loud, right next to Eren and Reiner. Unfortunately, they _both_ heard, and they _both_ looked at me with devious grins, I knew I was doomed then and there. Eren leaned over to whisper to me about how Jean was their friend, and _‘If you want that, we can get it for you’._ I was so embarrassed, you could probably start a forest fire with the heat in my face. When Jean finished his act, he waited a few seconds, ignoring the odd obscenity’s that my friends had been shouting at him. Levi came over and smacked them up side the head, telling them to ‘quit being rude brats’, and I laughed away at that. Jean was introduced to the coaches, and when he tried to walk back to his desk, Eren snorted and called out to him, something about ‘skinny chicken legs’ which I beg to differ. I catch a clear roll of Jeans bright, golden honey eyes as he makes his way over to us, and sits down. Eren starts to introduce me by pinching at my cheeks and calling me cute, which makes my face red enough to win first prize at a county fair gardening contest for ripest tomato. Eventually Eren stopped, and I rubbed my sore face with despair, tried not to look Jean directly in his eyes, because his eyes are gosh danged _gorgeous._ After a while, it went into normal conversation, and Eren leaned against Jean, and I felt the weirdest pang of envy in my chest. I tried not to focus on Jean, and just talked like I normally would, cracking a few lame jokes, and what not. But at some point in time, Eren whispered something into Jean’s ear, and his face turned bright pink, and his eyes went wide, and I  became genuinely confused on how one guy could go from looking so incredibly _hot_ , to so innocently _cute_ and _adorable_ in seconds. _I was screwed from day one._

The very next day, Eren and Reiner would _not_ shut up about Jean, and they kept talking about how they could try and get Jean and I together, and they did not listen to me, no matter how much I objected. They came up with the idea of a get together, to get us together, the pun is exactly how they got the idea. So once they agreed a little party was a good idea, what did they do? They sent me to find Jean so they can invite him. I was so nervous when I found him, Im sure my face was red again, by now, he’s probably alarmed by how often I blush. We walked back to where Eren and the others hang out in the senior quad, and the entire time, Jean’s eyes were on me as we talked. His friends followed us I guess, because next thing I know, Im being called Jeans ‘ _stud muffin_ ’, and ‘ _hunky muscles_ ’ by people I have never met before. Jean agreed to the party, and I agreed because there was no way Eren wouldn’t let me go.

The next day, I ran into Jean, _literally._ I helped him off the floor, but when I yanked him up, well I yanked him up a little to hard, and I had to put a hand on his waist to keep him from falling again. His body was cold, which is understandable considering he didn’t have a coat, and it’s practically freezing out side, not to mention rainy. I discovered his class is actually right across from mine, and while we talked, I notice he began to shiver from the cold. I don’t like the idea of anyone having to suffer the cold outside, but the idea of it being _Jean_ made that feeling worse, so I shrugged off my jacket without a second thought, and draped it around his shoulders, despite his protests. I told him I’d be fine with what I had, a simple, thick flannel, and it was true, I would be. He stopped arguing pretty quickly, and snuggled into my jacket, pulling it tight around himself, the smallest of blushes springing up on his cheeks. In that moment, I wanted to do nothing more then to _hug_ him tight, because it was the _cutest_ possible thing I have ever seen.

When the bell ring, I promised I would walk him to his next class, and I did, I walked him to every class that day, even if his class was across campus from mine, I still did it, and I don’t really know why. I just wanted every chance possible to see him, know him, before Eren could do anything, and I am glad I did.

On my way to Erens party, I stopped to grab something to take with me at a near by gas station, since Eren said we should bring stuff. I grabbed a few bottles of soda, because Im not that big on alcohol, and Id like some options that I know no one else will provide, and just before I leave, I see Jean standing in the entry way, My heart _leaped_ when I noticed he was still buried in my jacket. We talk for a moment, before he pauses, and asks me the obvious question if I was walking to Eren’s house, which I was, and he really didn’t like the Idea of me walking that distance in the cold, with lighting and possible rain, much as I didn’t like the Idea of him going the day without a Jacket. He demanded he give me a ride there, and I waited for him as he bought his own stuff for the party. My heart pounded hard against my chest as we walked out to his car together, orginally he wanted me to get in the car while he pump gas into it, but seeing as he looked cold, his face red from the frozen wind, I switched the roles around, and did it for him. Surprisingly, when I was done, and I joined him in the car, I was greeted by the sound of Elvis Presley’s voice. Jean Kirstein does not strike me as the classic rock and roll kind of guy, but rather modern metal music. It’s a nice surprise though.

At the party, Eren goes with some _unnecessary_ moves to get me and Jean closer. Such as Daring us to cuddle, which I swear made my heart stop, even more so when I returned it by putting my arms around him. I thought it couldn’t get any worse after I was put through the embarrassment of being asked if I enjoyed the cuddling, but it did, Jean was dared to 'seduce’ me.

The greatest mystery the world has ever known is how I did _not_ get a hard on during that, I am just thankful I _didn’t._ His fingers tracing little shapes on my chest, and gently rubbing up and down my torso, Im so happy, yet oddly disappointed that we were of the few who were still clothed. His little kisses, and the glances he made at my lips were gonna drive me mad, then his hand travled down to my pants, tapped at my button, then slowly he pushed his fingers into my pants, while whispering _‘If you want more then that, your gonna have to ask nicely’,_ in his original accent. I am amazed by my self control, because you don’t even know how hard it was _not_   to ask nicely for more. After he whispered huskily in my ear, he pulled his hand away, and rested back down against me like it never happened, and the faces of others mimicked my own, we were all in complete and utter _shock._ Jean moved the game along again.

Then came the time when Eren and Jeans past relationship was revealed, and I tensed up. I felt the oddest surge of envy, and jealousy, when I shouldnt have. I don’t have a right to judge his past relationships, I don’t have a right to judge anything about him at all. I also don't have the right to become protective over someone who isn't mine in the slightest way. Soon after that, Jean ended the game by daring ymir to kiss someone who wasn’t her girlfriend. Jean instantly fell asleep against me, and It was a sight I am sure to cherish. Jean looked absolutely adorable, he looked so calm and peaceful, curled up against me, and I feel asleep right after he did.

The morning after, I woke up to the same sight, Jean happily cuddled on top of me. I didn’t want to move, or wake him, I stayed like that for as long as I could, but eventually I became restless, and decided I should go get something for the others, for when they wake up hung over and grumpy, seeing as I myself felt fine. I gently tried to wake up Jean, and for a while, his only responses were angry grumbles and to nuzzle closer to me, until he asked who he was cuddling. Soon after that, I managed to get him to stand up, not without him swaying though, and I had to put my hands on his waist to keep him up right. When I told him what I wanted to do, He argued with me, saying he wouldn’t let me go out in the cold, and that he would drive me, and I refused his offers seeing as he obviously has a hang over. We settled for me driving his car there, and him coming with me. I got donuts, while he got some pain killers, and other stuff from the gas station next store, though I was reluctant to leave him alone.  When we met up again in side the gas station, he pulled me down, and kissed me tenderly on the cheek, and I just went with it. We walked out together, and he explained to me once we were out. The cashier had been trying to flirt with him, gave him his number and everything. _Jealousy_ bubbled up in my gut, though again, I have no right to be protective over something that isn’t even close to being mine, and I offered to go in their and tell the guy off, hiding my little bit of anger with a teasing, joking tone.

We went back to Erens place instead, and we were loved on for bringing them food and 'grade A'  hangover kits. When we all sat down and ate, Eren pitched the idea that the next get together be at Jean’s place, which he instantly refused. Eren tried to ‘seduce’ Jean into saying yes, but all that did was make Jean laugh. Eren turned it over to me, and asked what was it last night that Jean did that worked for me. That caught me by surprise, and all I could choke out was the word ‘French’, which lead to Jean whispering random things in French to Eren. _More jealousy_ bubbled in the pit of my stomach, when it definitely shouldnt. Becoming protective over someone who wasn’t mine was quickly becoming a bad habit. Then Eren gave up, and passed it on to me, saying it was my turn to try and seduce Jean to agreeing to the party. I was some what tempted to accept the challenge, but Jean quickly laughed it off, and agreed to it.

Hours later that day, Jean gave me a ride home, and I prayed to whatever God’s existed that my parents were still asleep, and wouldn’t see or hear his car in the road. We exchanged phone numbers before he left, and I entered my house with a smile on my face for once. I went to my room as quickly as possible, and stared at his name for a moment, before finding the right words to message him with. It went well for a while, just us joking around, then suddenly he said he was going to bed, and I accepted the goodnight. I received no word from him the next day, during school. I spent all day looking for him, when I asked, no one knew where he was. Eren was _extremely_ worried about him, he said something about Jean sounding mad, but there was nothing after that. When it came to six period, I still had not heard a word from Jean, but I was informed that he was indeed at school. I was pleased to be told that the field was to muddy to go on, and that the lights in the gym were currently being worked on, so we would be in the drama room, which meant Jean. I rushed there, then I had the guts to ask M. Hanji were Jean was. They told me he wasn’t having a good day, and he was out in the hallway. I waited no longer, and quickly went out there for him.

What I saw was Jean with his eyes squeezed shut, and his head banged up against the wall, and a tremendous amount of sadness held on his face. He didn’t move, or make a sound when I walked in, but he obviously was awake. My heart practically jumped out of my chest, and I was just hoping that he was okay. I didn’t want him to be sad, no matter the reason, I wanted him to _smile,_ to _laugh_ , I wanted him to be _okay._ I kneeled down in front of him, and began talking to him. I got no response, so I moved, and sat against the floor next to him. I asked if I could stay, and I offered my service as a pillow, and he collapsed against me, his head going in my lap. I froze, but only for a second, it certainly wasn’t the response I expected, but I was happy to get any response at all.

   I set my hand on his back, rubbing gently, while my other hand roamed through his soft locks of hair, trying to sooth him best I could. After a while, he told me what had happened, and I couldn’t help but feel guilty. His sadness is all the result of him cuddling with _me_ , how could I _not_ feel guilty, I didn’t mention anything though, this was about him, not me. He agreed to talk to Eren after class, and I agreed to stay with him. We stayed how we were till the bell rang, in complete silence, just him curled up against my lap, and my hands moving against him, _calming_ him. When the bell rang, we found Eren as quickly as possible, they talked, they hugged, Eren scolded him, and then I promised to drive Jean home, seeing as he was in no condition to do so himself, and Eren can’t drive. Jean gave me direction from the passenger seat, he wasn’t happy with being babied, indicated by his facial expression, but he didn’t say anything. I pulled up to his house, lead him inside, he walked slowly, and weakly, like he would _collapse_ at any moment, so I picked him up in my arms, and carried him into his bedroom, then tucked him into bed. Yeah, that’s right, I tucked him into bed. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

   That is the sequence of events that led to my mental demise, Because in that moment, my heart clenched, and I knew I was _officially screwed_ , because _never_ in my life have I ever wanted to _kiss_ someone so _badly._ _Never_ have I wanted to take care of someone, and make sure they’re _okay_ at all coasts, _never_ have I wanted to be the _sole reason_ for someone’s _happiness_ , _never_ have I wanted to see someone _smile_ or to hear them _laugh_ , as _badly_ as I wanted to when I first saw Jean, and all the sadness in his honey brown eyes, and, excuse me for my crude language, but _never_ have I thought about _fucking_ the sadness out of someone, or fucking _anyone_ in general, _but I did today_ , and I _know_ Im screwed. I am screwed because I have never _simultaneously_ wanted to have _sex_ with someone so baldly, hear them scream my name, while also wanting to just _cuddle_ and _hug_ and _kiss_ them and _spoil_ them to the end of time and just plain _love_ them. I am so _screwed_ for _Jean Kirstein,_ and in more ways then I want.

  So I guess this is the part where I struggle with my feelings for him, and struggle to keep are friendship alive, and having him only like me back in my wildest fantasies. Because if I have to choose between being friends with him, and keeping my feelings to myself, and letting him know the truth, and loosing all chances of any sort of relationship with him, Im going to pick keeping him in my life as just a _friend_. Just _friends_ , no matter how _wrong_ that sounds to me, that’s what its got to be.. _Just friends_..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this little bonus chapter from Marco's POV. Again, Im really sorry that I didn't update things this last weekend, I had everything all planned out and next thing I know... Well yeah. Don't be afraid to comment, I love them and I always reply! They might actually help me out a bit, Im having a bit of writers block at the moment. So if you actually have any ideas for this story, something you want to see happen, It doesn't have to be between Jean and Marco, A scene you want to see between certain characters, you want to see them go to a specific place or have them discuss a specific topic, I'd love to hear what you have in mind, and I might even do it! You can tell me here or on twitter at @BmaybeB   
>  Stuff like this really helps me think, get the brain flowing and stuff, and it helps kick the writers block to the curb, So if you've got any idea, any idea at all, let me know, no matter how obscene it may seem, tell me, because it may actually help me and you'd be doing me a huge favor. Of course, I'd also give you a shout out for your great ideas! Thank you!


	8. I Need You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "  
> I need you so  
> To keep me happy  
> If I can't have you  
> I cannot go on
> 
> I need your arms  
> Around me tightly  
> Yes, I miss them nightly  
> When you're not at home
> 
> When the day is done  
> I miss you so  
> I lie and wait  
> To hear you knock on the door
> 
> When you leave me  
> I try not to worry  
> Come back in a hurry  
> 'Cause I need you so
> 
> When the day is done  
> I miss you so  
> I lie and wait  
> To hear you knock on the door
> 
> When you leave me  
> I try not to worry  
> Come back in a hurry  
> 'Cause I need you so" ~ I Need You So (Elvis Presley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to XxLevixX for some great ideas! If you still have ideas or anything of the sort you want to give, please do! 
> 
> Also, Yeah, I know, the whole weekend updating thing is not working, but recently I have started to do some steady, weekly volunteer work at a local kitchen, I am there once a week, at the very little, cause I take every chance I can get to go. See it's a non profit, so all the money made goes to keeping the place up, and then to charity, the only money I make, is in tips, and I make some pretty good money off tips. I am trying to save up to help with college fees. I really want to go to college, because I want to be a novelist, a writer, with my own fictional works, but my family doesn't have allot of money, I plan to raise as much many as I can, while I can, so sorry if Im a little busy all of a sudden. Im gonna try to keep up with my writing now, I might even have to force myself to write for you guys. All my other stories will be updated this weekend, I swear, and this one will probably be updated again. Hope you guys like the chapter!

Yesterday is something I don’t _want_ to remember, and in all honesty, I _don’t_ remember much _except_ for _one specific person_. I remember _one specific person_ running their hands through my hair, and rubbing my back, while letting me use their lap as a pillow. I remember _one specific person_ letting me breath, and relax and letting me wait it out. I remember them being patient, and understanding. I remember _one specific person_ letting me know it was okay.. _one specific person_ walking me through it at the end.. There was _one specific person_ who got me home at the end of the day, and tucked me into bed, and let me sleep. _One specific person_ whose eyes gazed down at me with worry, and whose happy smiles and laughter kept me from being in dreadful silence. I remember _one person_ who made me feel something yesterday, something other then sadness. I remember _Marco._

I know, it’s not fair of me to single out him, and him alone. He wasn’t the only one worried about me, I _know_ that. Hanji was worried about me, they let me rest in the hallway, let me have my time and peace that they thought I needed, and I am so thankful for that. Eren was worried sick about me, never once did he stop texting me, and I never responded, like the asshole that I am, and the moment he saw me, he lashed out at me, and I deserved it. But he still hugged me, and he still told me he was worried about me, and that he was glad I was okay. I am a shitty friend to Eren, I know that too. Then there’s the messages all day, from everyone else around me, from Sasha and connie, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, Annie, so many text messages, wondering where I was, and if I was okay. They make me wonder what I ever did to deserve such caring friends. And to imagine, that was all over just a single day when I wasn’t feeling a little depressed, what ever would they do if something worse happened to me?

Anyway, the point is, the very last thing I remember from yesterday, was reluctantly letting Marco drive me home, him slowly helping me to my bed, and unless this was some weird fantasy delusion, he actually carried me in to my room, took of the jacket, my shirt and shoes and placed me in my bed, then tucked me in. All the while he smiled, and told me pointless things in attempts to keep my mind peaceful, and it worked. I shut my eyes the instant I was in the comforts of my own bed, then struggled to stay awake, because I wanted to say something to Marco, a _‘thank you’,_  a _‘don’t go yet’_ , a _‘I owe you one’,_ _something_ , but I _couldn’t_ , emotional exhaustion kept my words hostage. There was a good minute where I could feel his dark brown eyes watching me with worry, watching me to make sure I was asleep, and safe and sound, and then the feeling was gone, and the very last thing before I feel asleep, was the clicking sound of my front door shutting tight.

**  
  
**

Walking into school the morning after a whole day of.. of well me being a little shit.. is sort of nerve wracking.. Im worried of what people will say to me.. If people will treat me differently. I was pretty horrible to leave my friends in the dark like that, they don’t deserve that kind of thing, I won’t blame them for any shit they give me.

I make my way through the campus in silence, Marco’s jacket pulled tight around me, my head hanging down to stare at the cement as I walk. I am not ready for _today,_ in the sense that I am not ready to talk about _yesterday,_ I am not ready to look at Marco and thank him properly because I don’t know what to say to him. What even could I say to him? _‘Hey, thanks for yesterday man, tucking me into bed all lovingly and shit, I just wish you would have stayed and held me though, bro.’_ and I say that in the most jokingly serious way because it may sound ridiculous, but its true, and knowing my stupid as heck brain, I probably would say it by accident. When I get to my first period class, the halls are bare and white as usual, no one, not even Marco in sight. My hand reaches for the door handle in pure instinct. I don’t want to face Marco, so I just won’t. I’ll enter my class, run and hide, simple as that.. but I did that yesterday, and all that did was make him worry about me.. I don’t want to do that to him.. He’ll probably feel like he did something wrong if I hide from him again, and he doesn’t deserve that.. I may not be ready to see him, but Im going to do it anyway.

I step away from the door, and slide down against the wall, letting my butt hit the cold, hard tile ground of the hallway. I’ll just wait for Marco here. Usually he’s here before me, or he gets here at almost exactly the same time as me, but I guess that’s not the case today.

I rest my head back against the wall, and stare at the ceiling above me. You know, part of me wants to believe yesterday wasn’t real, that it was all just some big dream or an illusion, or something, as long as it wasn’t real. Then there is a part of me that sort of cherishes yesterday, because of what it did to my friendship with Marco. It sort of brought us closer, it made me realize how much I actually trust him, how I may actually need him in my life. Marco is something special, because it’s not every day I make a friend that’s willing to play with my hair, and rub my back when I am sad, and sit in complete silence with me. Someone who is willing to drive me home, carry me into my house, and tuck me into my bed, and make sure I am okay before leaving. It’s not everyday that I find some I miraculously trust so much with in just a few days time. How many friends do I have that just seeing them smile makes me happy? Or whose happy nonsense talking actually makes me laugh? How many people do I have in my life that make me feel more comfortable, and calm, just by them sitting next to me? Marco’s definitely special, but it was my temptation yesterday to reach out for him, and ask him to stay, maybe even to crawl into bed with me, that made me realize this, because that’s something I dont do.

“Jean?” I don’t even feel Marco’s sudden presence in the hallway, or hear his steps as he walked down the hallway, I didnt even notice him crouching down in front of me until he said my name. I nearly jumped five feet in the air, and crashed my forehead against his, bringing are faces inches away from each other.. but thankfully, all I did was blink rapidly and stare wide eyed at him.

“Marco?” Pretty dumb response on my part, nice going, Jean. I must have really blanked out while thinking.. and I was thinking about him.. Wow.. Alright, that’s one way to make my face heat up.

“Hey. You feeling alright today?” He scoots against the ground, and sits against the wall to my left, closest to the class room. I pause for a moment, he’s sitting rather close to me, close enough for me to feel his heat pressing against my side, and I can smell the strong scent of vanilla and cinnamon flowing from him. I think for a second, about what he’s asking me. Am I okay? I said so myself, earlier, that I wasn’t ready for today.. that I was worried about the day.. so that’s one thing.. another would be that there’s still no word from either of my parents.. so there’s another thing.. So no, I am _not_ okay, not at all, I don’t think I _ever_ am.. but you know what? Marco sitting here next to me, I don’t feel as bad as I would. I think with Marco here, I’ll be _okay._. at least only if a little bit, but a little bit of happiness can go along way.. Like hell Im gonna tell him that though.

“Not really..I think I’ll be fine though..” I take a bit of a risk, and drop my head against his shoulder, and take a deep breath. I don’t think I have _ever_ liked the scent of Vanilla or Cinnamon as much as I do right _now._ He doesn’t move much, or show any sign of discomfort, the only thing he does is slightly lay his head over mine, but then he pulls away, and just lets me lay against him. Im sort of disappointed that he moved his head away, but oh well I guess...

“Well Im here if you need anything, Alright? I’ll walk you to second?” He makes the offer, just as the bell rings, starting the school day. My stomach drops a bit, because Im not ready yet, Im still not ready to face the day, but Im going to have to. I don’t have a choice. I pull my head off Marco’s shoulder, and together, we stand up. He gives me this charming smile before he leaves for his own class, and that horrible feeling in my gut suddenly disappears, because with that smile, I know that I won’t be facing today alone, and that makes it seem allot less scary..

 

* * *

 

Marco did just as he said he would, after every class he greeted me with a large smile, then he walked me to my next class. It definitely helped me survive each class, because no matter how bad, or boring a period felt, I knew at the end of it, Marco would be waiting for me. On our way to each class, we would just talk casually about things that just happened, but it was mostly him talking, and me enjoying the sound of his voice. It’s calming, comforting, but then again, everything about Marco seems to be that way, he’s like one big safety blanket. During a few classes, I didn’t think I could wait to get out, my legs were jumping, ready to run, so  I just pulled his jacket tighter around me, and I calmed down instantly. It’s freaking weird.  Im not used to relying and trusting one single person so much.

At break,  I wasn’t quite ready to face people yet, I froze up at the idea, and my gut twisted. I felt bad, I don’t want to ignore them two days in a row, they don’t deserve this kind of treatment, but I just couldn’t bring myself to see them, alright. I texted Marco this, five minutes before the bell rang for break, he didn’t respond, but the second I walked out of my classroom, there he was, waiting for me with a smile plastered on to his freckled face. We decided to just walk around in the hallways, talk, and chill until the break ended. It was nice, peaceful. He spoke softly to me, made me laugh a bit with his horrible puns, and then when it got serious, it felt okay. He told me I really should talk to my friends, let them know Im doing okay, because they do care about me, and our worried, and my first instinct was to ask him if he’d be there with me. He froze, and just stored of stared at me with this expression that I can’t pin, and then he said ‘If you want me there, I’ll be there’, and that made everything okay. That made me feel like I could actually do it. and I know, I know, Im making a mountain out of a mole hill, and all that, but it’s true. Something that needs to be understood, is that Im not the brightest when it comes to emotions, alright? Im not the strongest, or the most experienced emotionally, and actually, it’s the little things that tend to break me. The little things hurt more, because they leave more to the imagination, they’re small, so they could be anything, and my conscious can expand them any way it wants.. If my dad straight up told me he hated me, just right to my face, yes it would still hurt, but not _nearly_ as much as what he’s doing to me now, ignoring me, and letting my mind wonder into darkness of every last possibility.

_The little cuts hurt a hell of a lot more, especially if the big cuts are the ones your used to._

When lunch came, I waited for Marco outside my class, this is one of the periods where we are actually across the campus from each other, but he still came to get me. He greeted me with a smile, like always, and I am beginning to get weird urges to _kiss_ that happy grin of his..

“You ready for this?” Marcos hand out stretched, and it sort of twitched towards mine, almost like he was going to hold my hand, and Im sort of _disappointed_ that he didn’t. I can feel a light heat in my cheeks as I nod my head. Its weird to think that just a few hours ago, my stomach boiled at the thought of seeing my friends, even over something so small and trivial, but with Marco by my side, nothing scares me. If thats not a good thing to have in a friend, I dont know what is.

“Jean!” I lead Marco to the group of tables that I usually sit at during lunch, which of course has Ymir and Krista, and Annie. Sasha and Connie are probably getting food, while Krista packs a lunch for her and ymir, and Annie refuses to touch the nasty school food, and chooses to wait till after school to eat. Krista see’s me first, and she happily greets me with a wide smile, and kind eyes. Ymir is next, and she just grins at me, saying “There’s my boy!”, Annie gives me a bit of a smile, but she stays silent, we exchange a glance, and that’s all either of us think is needed. I sit down at the table bench, closest to Annie, and Marco sits down on the other side of me, the tables arnt very big, and there’s not much space, so we get squeezed close together, but it’s not like I mind.

“You alright today, Jeanie-Boi? I see you brought the freckled saint with you.” Ymir  gives me a playful wink, and I can’t help but roll my eyes at her. I know Ymir thinks I’ve got the hots for Marco or something weird like that, but it’s not gonna happen. I mean, I guess I can see why she thinks that, Marco is a _really_ good looking dude, nice _body_ , nice _face_ , _hella nice_ _smile_ and his _laugh_ is fucking _precious_. He’s _funny_ , and he’s _nice_ , whole good personality package, you know? He’s _athletic_ too, that’s got to count for something, and he’s got good taste in stuff and those _freckles_ seal the whole deal. Marcos like, and _11/10_ would do. Plus we do get along really well, and we did so pretty quickly.. and he’s really _warm_.. and makes a _great_ cuddlier and he’s _sweet_ and _passionate_.. _and he takes care of me_.. _and he makes my heart do really weird things._. and his _lips_ look really _soft,_ and occasionally, he licks them absent mindlessly and it’s _really hot_ , and his dark brown eyes... Oh.. _Oh my god._.. This little internal monologue just now? It never happened.   _Never._

“Im good. And do you have a _problem_ with the freckled boy? Are you _intimidated_ because he has more freckles then you?” I grin across the table at Ymir, and she snorts, beside me, Marco chuckles.

“ _As-Fucking-If._  I have the perfect amount of freckles, he has an overload. Too many freckles, not enough face.” Marco finds are little conversation pretty funny, I myself just give a quick, silent laugh.

“Ugh.  Rude.” I say as my body shakes with my bit of laughter. I actually do turn and check Marco’s face though, he does have allot of freckles, and I mean allot of freckles, how does one even get so many freckles? Im not complaining though, his freckles are... _amusing_? okay, that’s not the word for it, but whatever, you get what I mean, I like the boys freckles.

“Jean! It’s _about-fucking-time_ you show your face around here!” Before I know it, there’s crappy school food dropped on the table in front of me, and Sasha’s arms are wrapped around my neck.

“Sorry bout’ that, Sasha.” I shrug as she releases her arms from me, and squeezes into a spot at the table, Connie slaps me on the shoulder, before doing the same thing.

“Seriously Man. It’s cool, just try and avoid doing it again, we’ll all die of a freakn heart attack.” Connie reaches for a bit of Sasha’s food, and his hand is instantly slapped away, Sasha didn’t even have to look. That’s such a common, everyday thing to all of us, no one bothers to react to it.

“I’ll try.” I say at the exact same time Sasha grumbles, her mouth half full of a ‘sandwich’.

“This is so gross.” She puts an emphases on the word gross, but her mouth is so full of food, it’s a wonder we understand any of the words at all.  

“Then why do you still eat it?” Marco asks, confused. The rest of us know the answer to that question all to well, but Marco is new in this neck of the woods, and if he plans on sticking with me more often, he’s got to learn some things on his own.

“Cause Im fucking hungry _now_ , Duh, and don’t you dare tell me to pack my own lunch, cause I ain’t got time for that.” Sasha rolls her eyes to the question, because it’s something she’s used to hearing often. She doesn’t mean anything towards Marco himself, she’s just tired of hearing that question. The only reason Sasha doesn't have 'time' for it, is because she  spends half the night playing video games, and watching tv, and then sleeps past her alarm clock, making her late to first period. 

 _“Jean!_ I swear to all fucking heck. Why don’t you answer your phone? Dick.” Erens voice stops Marco from responding to Sasha, and suddenly, I am whacked in the bag of the head.

“ _Owe!_ What the fuck, Yeager! Screw off!” I bark, moving in my seat to glare up at Eren, my hand reaching up to gently rubbing my head. Eren stands next to the table, behind Marco and I, he’s wearing black jeans, and a green pull over hoodie. He doesn’t look man, but incredibly bored. He’s alone, no Armin, Mikasa, Reiner or Bertholdt, so that is probably why.

“You left me all fucking alone. Mikasa’s in the weights room, Armin is helping Bertl study or something, and Reiner is re-taking a test. I fucking texted you liked eight times. You butt..” Eren gets all grumbly and pouty as he talks, and squeezes himself down at the table next to me. How in the ever loving heck this table is even holding all of us, I don’t know.

“Dude, I rarely check my phone during lunch, you know this. Dumbass. No reason to take it out on my skull, either..” I continue to dramatically rub the spot he hit, It doesn’t hurt anymore, I just want to make a show out of it. Eren nudges me in the side, and I stop.

“ _Yeah, Yeah._ So whats goin’ on in this neck of the woods?” Eren changes the subject, looking around the table at all the different faces. Like Marco, Eren’s not all to familiar with all of them, I mean, sure the little party at his house broke the ice, and you could definitely say were all friends now, but they’re not that close.

“Nothing Much.” Ymir shrugs casually, then hisses as her short black hair starts to slowly slip out of her low ponytail, she quickly goes to fix it. Honestly, I have never seen Ymir with her hair down.

“Hey, Eren, Do you know what the days are for next week?” Krista asks Eren, it’s actually the first time she’s talked since I got here, I’ve noticed, not much of a shocker though. Krista isn’t a very loud and out going person, but she’s not shy or anything? She’s friendly, and sweet, only talkative if you get her on a subject she is really passionate about, like fashion, or camping.

“What’s next week?” Connie asks curiously, after taking a sip from the little carton of apple juice. I don’t even know how he can stomach that crap, it doesn’t even taste like apples, tastes like fucking sugar and preservatives, disgusting.

“ _Spirit week_ , Prep rally that Friday, after fourth period to, and I do know the days. Monday is Greaser day,Tuesday is Disney day, Wednesday is twins, Thursday is western, Friday is school colors, like always.” I groan as Eren talks. I hate spirit week. They do the same themes every year, and it’s so annoying. The prep rally’s _suck_ , all they do is talk about up coming sports games, students do stupid little skits and fake, bad witty banter, with fucking scripts in there hands, they can’t even be bothered to memorize shit. There’s music, it’s fucking loud and obnoxious and you can’t hear anything over it. The gym is packed and crowded, people have to sit in the fucking walk ways, and on the ground, because there is not enough space, your squished extremely close to people, and by the time its over, your ass is numb from the hard, uncomfortable, plastic bleachers. _Nothing_ about Prep-rally’s are fun, every now and then the teachers will be involved in something absolutely ridiculous, and it makes the whole thing worth it. _Spirit week fucking sucks._

“They do the _same_ fucking themes every time. Can’t they be original for once. _God damn..”_ I mutter, crossing my arms over the table, and resting my head down. Marco chuckles quietly, and I can practically feel the laughter vibrate though his body.

“Jean. Your fucking doing spirit week this time. We all do it, everyone except you. Come on.” Ymir and Krista wine something along the lines of that, at the same time, and then the others pitch in, even Annie says I need to do something. See, come every spirit week, all my friends dress up, out of all my friends, I am the only one who does not participate, even Annie has more school spirit then I do. They pester me every time, and I will never do it, why? because it’s stupid. _Good fucking luck_ getting me in the stupid get ups.

“Get over it, Kirstein. Your dressing up. If im doing it, so are you.” Eren snickers at me, and I shake my head. Like I give a shit if I am the only one in the entire school who doesnt dress up, I am still not gonna do it.

“It can’t be that bad, Jean. I’ll dress up with you, If you want?” Marco offers, sending me this fluttery little smile when I look up at him. I groan and look away. Must. Resist. No matter how cute.. his freckles are.. or how much he’s smiling.. I wont.. give.. in.. oh fuck it..

“Ugh fucking fine. Just this _one_ fucking week, alright. Fuck you guys.” I give in. Screw it. They’re not gonna be happy until I do it. Might as well.

“I say we make a bet out of this, so it’s taken more seriously. Teams of two, whoever goes all out through out the week wins? They’ll win some sort of prize at the end of the week. Im gonna text the others, let them in on this, and see who they want on their teams.” Eren has got his phone out,and is texting Mikasa, Armin, Bert and Reiner before the rest of can even agree to it. I don’t like this, because I don’t want to have shit to do with spirit week, but I can certainly be a competitive little shit, especially against Eren or Ymir. My team is so gonna win this.

“They’re down. Mikasa says she calls dibs on Annie, and  Armin is on a team with me. Reiner and Bert are a team, to.” Eren gets his replies pretty damn quick. I look up because I want to see Annie’s reaction to being claimed by Mikasa. I am glad I do, because I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen Annie blush, even if all it is, is the slightest bit of punk on her cheeks. She agrees to it, with a casual shrug, like she doesn’t care, but its obvious she does. Ymir and Krista are obviously a team, and so are Sasha and Connie, which leaves Marco and I as the last team. Both of us are totally fine with this, no objections from me, that’s for sure.

“So Monday? Do you have anything to wear? What are you gonna be?” Marco turns to me, and I lift my head so we can begin to organize the week. I shake my head at him, he should know better, you cant just plan things right in front of your competition.

“I do have stuff to wear, but we should talk about this stuff later.” He gets the idea, and that’s the end of that. The rest of lunch is all jokes and laughter, and for a while, I forgot about all the bad stuff, and all that mattered, was the happy bunch of friends that I had around me.

* * *

 

 

“So you wanna be a Greaser?  And I’ll be a Soc?” After school, I gave Marco a ride home, he seemed very reluctant to accept it, he also gave me this look, it was his normal smile.. but his eyes.. they were sad? fearful? Almost like he didn’t want to go home.. like he _dreaded_ it..

When I dropped him off, I promised I’d call him the second I got home, so we can discuss spirit week, that’s the reason I told him anyway, I mean, it’s true, we do need to discuss it, but I wanted an _excuse_ to call, and make sure he was _okay.._

“Yeah.. I have everything I need for it. Do you have something to pass as a Soc?” There’s a pause as he thinks it over a little bit, he may even be rummaging through his closet for passable stuff.

“I have some button up shirts.. and my varsity football jacket? Does that work?” He asks, and by the sound of clicking plastic, and a door opening and closing, I am going to say that he is in fact searching his closet as we talk.

“Yeah, that works.. We got to put a show on though.. we gotta find a way to one up the others, just in case?” I ask, I know Sasha is amazing when it comes to costume stuff, Her and I are the Halloween terrors, her costumes are the best out there, and my make up skills slay. Ymir is also extremely competitive, and will refuse to go down, same with Eren.

“Hmm.. Well, We can always make a show of a cute relationship? No doubt the others will pull something Similar. If it’s obvious your a greaser, and I am a Soc, would it be sort of cute if the first half of the day we go around trying to act like we hate each other, the other half, we are closer, we could even switch jackets?” He gives the suggestion, I like the way he thinks, being in character would definitely one up the others.

“Yeah, that works. We can do that, Now what was Tuesday?” I agree to being in character, and move on to the next day in the week.

“Tuesday is Disney day? Do you have a favorite Disney movie we could do?”  Movie titles pop in and out of my head rapidly, movies I like, that I wouldn’t mind doing, and would be some what easy to do.. There’s only _one_ I like enough to be willing to dress up as..

“Alice in  Wonderland. I have some stuff from a few Halloween’s ago we can use, We can also see what we have in our own closets? That okay with you?” Two years ago, I planned on being the Mad Hatter for Halloween, but I never got to do it, I got sick that weekend, I coughed up my guts in every room in the house, and didn’t get to do anything, it really sucked, considering I am a Halloween master. If I get the chance to, I am gonna do it again this Halloween, but I am gonna try and get everyone to do it with me, I thought it would be pretty cool..

“Alice in Wonderland? Alright, sounds fun! Wednesday is twins? I guess I can go through your closest Friday?  Since I’ll be there for the party? Thursday is western? I guess that’s like Cowboy’s? Can you do that? I don’t have a cowboy hat or boots or anything like that, though. I have flannels and jeans.. but thats about it..Most people don’t have that kinda stuff anyway, right? Unless they’re ranchers or something.” We skip right over Wednesday and go right for Western-day, there’s are first conflict, he doesn’t have much to wear... This is gonna be a _little_ embarrassing.. but I doubt he’ll laugh at me, I mean, I could count..

“I.. Uh.. I have boots for myself, and I have three Cowboy hats.. so you can see if any of them fit you.. If you have a leather belt at least, You could borrow a belt buckle to, I have a few of them..” I offer. No I don’t have some weird cowboy, western fetish, and no, I didn’t go through a cowboy phase either. Back when my parents were still here, in America, and we lived in an actual house, I had an aunt, well not really an aunt, just a really close friend of my parents who lived on a ranch. I spent more time with her then anywhere else, I helped her take care of her horses, and her chicken, while she took care of her crops. She moved about a year before my parents did, her name was Petra, and she was an awesome person, I havn’t talked to her since she moved. I think she moved to take care of her father in his old age, or something like that.

“Alright. Cool. Friday is school colors? What have you got? Cause were gonna need to go all out.” Marco doesn’t bother to question why I have what I do, he pauses, like he wants to ask, but decides against it, and moves on. Friday, the day of the Prep-Rally, is always the day to wear school colors. The colors are a dark forest green, and a dark navy blue. I don’t have allot in these colors, I think maybe a green tank top, and a long sleeve navy blue shirt, but that’s it.

“Not much. A green tank top, and a navy blue long sleeve. Oh! and I have my theater shirt! It’s green, with blue theater masks and writing.” I forgot about my Theater shirt, we made them during the fall, The back of it says “All the worlds my stage”, then my last name and the number 14, the way the numbers work is that the first number is your team rank, you are ranked by how many plays you’ve participated in, how many extra things you’ve participated in, then the and then from those who are 'worthy’ for first place are voted from the class, I am ranked number one (for the second year in a row to, somehow), the second number is the number of years you have been in the class, it’s really stupid, but it’s a class tradition, no other school I know does this. The front just says ‘Advanced Theater’, the year, and then a set of Drama and Comedy masks. So it’s basically a Jersey in normal T-shirt form. I didn’t think of it at first because it’s a shirt I tend to strictly use as pajamas, and pajamas only. Marco hums on the other end of the phone, it’s a thoughtful hum, like he’s thinking.

“That works.. I can wear my football, Jersey, the coloring is opposite of yours, and I have a dark green long sleeve shirt.. but thats all... We don’t have _much_ to work with.. Were _really_ gonna have to find a way to top the others Friday..” He’s right, if all we has is long sleeve shirts, and are prospective team shirts, we are screwed.

“I guess we’ll figure it out this weekend, right? Same goes with anything else we didn’t go into detail with. Which is basically everything.” I can hear a harsh breath come out of Marco’s mouth, like he’s about to say something, but it’s cut off by a weird, squeal-like noise he makes. In the background, I hear a door open, and the sound of muffled voices, someone must be home.

“Yeah, this weekend, okay. I’ve gotta go now, Bye, Jean. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He rushes it all out in one quick, shaky breath, like he’s in a hurry to get away from the phone, from _me_... like he’s.. _afraid.._

“ _Wait! Marco!”_ My first instinct is to keep him on the phone, for at least a second longer.. to make sure he’s _okay_.. for one _second_ longer.. It probably isn’t the brightest Idea, seeing as something about being on the phone at the moment is scaring the ever loving crap out of him, but I feel like I _need_ to do it..

“What is it, Jean?” His voice drops to a very quite tone, I almost can’t hear him. Something is definitely wrong, but I can’t just ask.. especially not now.. When he’s so on edge..

“I’ll see you tomorrow.. and.. have a good night, okay? Sleep well, and uh.. Call me if you need _anything._. _Okay_?” I don’t have time to think about what to say, not when I can practically hear Marco’s fear clock ticking away, so I _don’t think_ , I _just talk_. There is a small pause, I hear nothing, no voice, no breath, nothing in the background. I’d think he hung up on my if I didn’t know better, just as I go to ask if he’s still there, he cuts me off with a whisper.

“Good Night, Jean..” He disconnects the call, just like that, just those three words, is all he leaves me with, and like the idiot I am, I lean against my couch for another minute, worrying about him, unable to think of anything else but are current conversation, and the words;

_“Good Night, Marco..”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

     The next morning was _normal,_ neither of us mentioned the night before, or the phone call, we didn’t even talk of spirit week, in fear of it bringing up, or leading to the end of the call. In fact the entire rest of the week was _normal_. We met up before school started, out side are first period classes. He walked me to every class, just like before, and we conversed about seemingly random things. I noticed that Marco has a habit of asking me allot of questions, but answering none in return. I am not gonna question it, at least not now, If he’s not comfortable with coming near the topics, then I have no right to pry and ask him myself. During Break and Lunch, Marco hung out with Eren, and that group, while I hung out with Ymir, Sasha, and the rest of my group. We only hung out before school, and during passing periods, and texted a little bit when we were apart, but that’s about it.

  Everything was completely normal, until Marco called me Friday, well, this morning, before school started, before I even got to school.. _asking for help.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! Special thanks to XxLevixX because from talking with them, I got the Idea of spirit week, and the idea of Marco's little call, which you'll find out about soon! Hope you guys enjoyed it, again, Im sorry that I started working to earn money, to help pay for future college life. One day, I hope to write actual fiction novels from my own imagination, and publish them, but to that, I would really like more education, and allot more experience( my fanfics help with that, actually) and yeah. Sorry.   
> Other stories, such as 'He likes his coffee sweet' have half written chapters, that will be finished, and posted sometime this weekend, sorry for the wait. I hope you liked this chapter, and look forward to the next one. If anyone has any idea or anything to share with me, please do!


	9. How's The World Treating You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've had nothing but sorrow  
> Since you said we were through  
> There's no hope for tomorrow  
> How's the world treating you?
> 
> Every sweet thing that mattered  
> Has been broken in two  
> All my dreams have been shattered  
> How's the world treating you?
> 
> Got no plans for next Sunday  
> Got no plans for today  
> Every day is blue Monday  
> Every day you're away
> 
> Every sweet thing that mattered  
> Has been broken in two  
> And I'm asking you darling  
> How's the world treating you?"  
> ~How's The World Treating You (Elvis Presley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I am a bit behind, laptop issues. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“J-Jean? I.. I am sorry for calling you so early, but I really need a huge favor from you..” Marco’s voice is rushed, quite, and filled with fear, and It shakes me to the core. What could possibly put that sound in his voice? Whatever it is, I don’t like it..

“Marco? Hey, it’s okay. Calm down, what do you need?” When Marco had called me, I had just stopped at a convenient-store for some cheap, early morning coffee. Good thing I wasn’t on the road, because I would not have been able to answer until at school. Marco takes a couple deep, quivering breaths, trying to calm himself down before speaking again..

“I am sorry.. It’s not.. Not that big.. but I was wondering if you could maybe.. let me chill at your house for the day... I havn’t sleep these last couple days and I.. I just want a safe place to rest... I am sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you..” Marco trys to take back his request, but I shake my head rapidly, though I know he can’t say me.

“No! I mean, No, It’s okay. You can use my apartment if you need to dude. Where are you right now? You want me to come get you? Should I stay the day with you? I can excuse myself, if I need to.” I am quick to stop him from retreating. Of course it’s okay. I mean, look at what Marco’s done for me, What a great friend he is to me, there’s no way to turn him away, it just wouldn’t be right. Besides, I trust him. I highly doubt he’s some special thief, plotting to steal all my valueless crap.

“No, It’s okay.. You don’t need to stay with me, you really should go to school.. I am sort of at your place already, I mean, I was already walking here, I just got here.. and Yeah.. I am sorry, you were just my instinct.. I needed someone to go to, and before I realized it, I was half way here, so I thought I should at least call and ask.. Are you at school already?” He asks, he sounds calmer and calmer with each word.. Good.. that’s good. He seems to be the kind of dude to be calmed by talking. So I’ll keep him talking.

“No. I stopped for some cheap coffee down the street. Look, go ahead and let yourself in side, there’s a  spare Key tapped under the flower pot in the window. Help yourself to my house, food, bed, shower and all. Okay, man?” He sighs in relief, and I can hear shuffling on the other side. Probably reaching for the spare.

“Okay..  Are you sure?” He double checks, and I let out a happy hum in return.

“Of course man. You were suppose to come over tonight anyway, Movie night with the gang remember? Just text me if you need anything okay? You sure you don’t want me to go back for you?” I recheck his opinion on that. I myself would prefer it if I sped back home, barged through the doors, and hugged him so tight and k- chase his worries away..

“We’ll never hear the end of it if we are both absent.. Thank you so much, Jean...”

“No problem, Freckles.. Remember, Text me if you need me, kay?” Silence. For a split second, there is nothing but silence. Then he speaks softly, in a very fragile sounding voice.

“Really.. Thank you, Jean.. I will text you..” With that, we hang up.

* * *

Ten minutes pass before I get my First text from Marco.

**(1) New Message:**

**From: Freckled Captain America : Jean? Is it alright if I sleep in your bed, instead of on the couch? Sorry.**

**To: Freckled Captain America : It’s cool dude, no need to apologize. Go ahead, borrow some pajama’s if you need to. Dont know what I got that’l fit you though.**

**From: Freckled Captain America : Thank you, Jean.**

I can practically hear his voice whispering my name softly, and nothing could stop the smile that tugs on my lips because of it. Through out the day, he texts me a few more times, and I initiate a few conversations myself.

**To: Freckled Captain America : There’s not much food in the fridge, sorry, but help yourself to whatever there is, and I’ll just bring you something after school.**

**From: Freckled Captain America : No, that’s alright, Jean, what you have here is more then enough :)**

**To: Freckled Captain America : Youre getting a fuckn chicken sandwich and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.**

**From: Freckled Captain America : Thank you, Jean..**

****  
  


**(2)New Message:**

**From: Freckled Captain America : How do you turn on your hot water?**

**From: Freckled Captain America : Your shower doesnt like me.**

**To: Freckled Captain America : Lol. You dork. Turn it left like, almost half way, and give it five minutes to heat up.**

**To: Freckled Captain America : Towels are under the sink btw. Hope you enjoy green apple scented everything.**

**From: Freckled Captain America :Oh my gosh. You arn’t lying. Why are all your bath products green apple scented? Why do you have body butter??**

**To: Freckled Captain America : Cause it fuckn smells good. Duh. Also, body butter keeps the skin smooth. I can’t have ashy, dry skin, who the fuck do you think I am.**

**From: Freckled Captain America : Eren says the green apple has something to you being a horse, and being naturally attracted to apples.**

**From: Freckled Captain America : Your an odd person, I hope you know that Jean.**

**To: Freckled Captain America : God dammit. You asked Eren? and I thought he was done with the stupid horse jokes. And your just jealous of my beautifully soft skin.**

**From: Freckled Captain America : Eren does not seem to be concerned with wondering why I know about your bath products, instead, he proceeds to tell me that you also have the scent in lotion and in cologne.**

**To: Freckled Captain America : Do you have a problem with my scent preference?**

**From: Freckled Captain America : Nope :)**

****  
  


**(1) New Message**

**From: Freckled Captain America : Where is your washer and drier?**

**To: Freckled Captain America : The main building in my apartments, why?**

**From: Because you have dirty clothes every where. What room is it in?**

**To: Freckled Captain America : Oh my god. Marco, no. You are not doing my laundry**

**From: Freckled Captain America : and why not?**

**To: Freckled Captain America : Because that’s my chore. Go rest, Bodt. I’ll be home in like, an hour okay, with food for us, and shit for the party.**

**From: Freckled Captain America : Your gonna have to clean later anyway before the others get here, let me do your laundry. Please, I am bored.**

**To: Freckled Captain America : Then sleep Marco. You can help me do it when I get home, alright? Sleep for now though, okay?**

**From: Freckled Captain America : Ugh. Fine.**

**  
  
**

There’s no more messages after that, I assume he went back to sleep. School just got out when he messaged me that. I went to the store first, to pick up a few things of soda, and snack foods for the movie night, and a couple things I might need for the next morning. Then on my way home, I stop at the closest fast food place available. I get a crispy chicken sandwich and fries for him, a bacon burger and fries for me, I already had soda’s, so I got a large chocolate shake, for the two of us to share, and then I book it home.

* * *

 

I manage to carry everything from my car, to my apartment, because taking two trips would have been hell. Marco most have re-locked my door after going in, because I have to set down a few bags and fish my key out of my pocket to get inside. I set everything down on the kitchen counter, and head to my room, where I assume Marco is still asleep.

My assumption is right, cause there’s Marco, wearing a pair of my grey sweat pants, a plain black shirt, curled up in my bed, clinging to one of my body pillows, his face buried in the soft fleece as he sleeps. I have the strongest urge to replace the pillow with my own body, and nuzzle against him, to fall asleep, and ignore the whole movie night sleep over that awaits us in a few hours. Marco looks adorable, like a sleeping angel. His hair is slightly damp, and tossed around everywhere, his cheek is smashed against the pillow, and his mouth is slightly agape, but he is cute none the less. However,  Marco Bodt is far beyond my reach, I have no right to crawl into bed and cuddle with him, so instead, I move closer, set my hand on his shoulder, and gently shake him awake.

“Marco? Come on dude, Wake up.” Marco just sort of groans, and buries his face deeper in my pillow. My heart is practically jumping out of chest. Oh my god. That’s so fucking cute. Holy crap. Okay, now, get over it, and get ahold of yourself, Kirstein.

“No,  Come on dude. We got work to do, and food to eat.” He groans again, but at least this time, he shifts his head, and slowly opens his eyes.

“Mmm Jean?” He replies with a moan, carefully sitting up in bed. The tired sound of his voice, and the way it shapes my name around his lips makes my cheeks burn. I awkwardly rub the back of my neck, like that’s somehow going to help my situation.

“No Marco, It’s the easter bunny. Of course it’s me. Now come on, off your freckled butt, we got cleaning to do.” Marco just stares at me, and grumbles in a very unpleased sounding way, and tosses himself out of bed, stumbling on his feet. His retort for me, is not any smart ass comment about the easter bunny, or anything like that, no.  It’s not even smart. It’s just..

“You don’t know the extent of my freckles.” With that stupid ass comment, he leaves me there, standing there in my room, a bright red blush spreading across because he left me wondering just exactly what the extent of his freckles is, and I have a very vivid imagination.

After I take a good minute or so to regain, and wrangle my thoughts back into the PG category, I leave my bedroom, to find Marco helping himself to his chicken sandwich meal.  

“I assumed the shake was yours. Didn’t touch it.” He doesn’t question my awkward, one minute lag in time, only the milk shake. Bless you, Milk shake. Bless you.

“Nah. Got it for both of us, help yourself.” I shrug, and sit myself down to eat my own food, as quickly as I can,( Without choking that is, Don’t need to do that in front of Marco)because I know I’ve got a good amount of cleaning to do, and not very long to do it.

“Thank you.” He helps himself to the milk shake, catching on to my fast past, and he begins to laugh at me.

“Jean. Slow down, or your gonna choke.” He chuckles, munching on a single fry, sort of like an exhibit of how I should be eating, but you know, fuck that.

“Fuck off. I need to hurry up so I can clean.” I somehow manage to say that around a bite of burger, it’s a wonder how Marco can even understand me right now.

“Oh gross, Jean, don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s gross, and your gonna choke.”  I glare at him past my burger, and huff, swallowing my food quickly.

“Quite Bodt, or I’ll give _you_ a reason to choke.” I go back to eating, and it’s not till I see Marco’s face turn the brightest shade of red, and watch as he begins to eat at the same pace as I, that I realize what I said, was rather perverted.

* * *

“How often do you even do your laundry? My gosh.” Did he just say gosh? Woah, what an innocent mouth... Oh my god.. No, I need to stop accidentally thinking or saying oddly perverted things directed towards Marco. I don’t even mean to, it’s accidental I swear. Anyway, perverted Marco thoughts aside, we finished are food, cleaned my apartment, the last thing we need to do, is my laundry.

“Ughh.. about every week or so?” I shrug my shoulders, trying to act cool. He sighs, and shakes his head at me. Are you fucking judging me, Freckles? Are you fucking judging my laundry habits? Not cool man, not cool.

“So are you ever going to tell me why Eren called you a horse face?” He changes the subject, calmly folding one of my shirts, and adding it to the clean pile of clothes. We are almost done here. There’s one last load in the dryer, and then we are out of here.

“Ugh. Okay. So when I was a kid, well, okay. Hold on. So I met Eren in sixth grade, and we’ve always hated the shit out of eachother. Okay, so a while after we met, we ended up having to work on a science project together. So he came to my place. By that point he already admitted to thinking I had a horse like face, but my mother decided it was a great idea to tell Eren all about my horse phase in third grade. Yeah. Horse phase. Like, full cowboy phase sort of thing. Horse dolls, stuffed animals, blankets, shirts, I drew horses constantly. I don’t even know why I went through that stupid phase, but Eren won’t let me live it down now. He claims he is convinced that I am a horse.” I go on my little rant about why Eren likes to relate me to horses. Meanwhile, the dryer dings, and Marco begins pulling out the freshly clean, cry, and hot cloths, and places them on the table. I quickly help him fold stuff, placing stuff in the clean basket whats neatly folded.

“Im sorry, Jean, but that’s sort of funny. I might just join Eren on this.”  He teases me, giving me a cheeky grin from the other side of the table. I open my mouth to retort, but  I am cut off by my phone ringing in the depths of my pocket. I quickly fish it out, dropping the pair of boxers I was folding, onto the table. I sigh when I check the caller ID.

_Speak of the devil, and he shall come._

“What the fuck do you want, Yeager?”  I hiss automatically when I answer the phone.

“Im at your fuckn door, Kirstien, and if you don’t open it this minute, Im gonna kick it down.” He grumbles at me. Jesus christ, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Well, he wasn’t like this at school, so something later in the day must have gotten his panties in a bunch.

“Alright, _Alright_. Calm your ass down. I am across the way, Marco and I are doing laundry, be there in a minute.” I hang up the phone, not bothering to wait for Eren to come up with some snark ass comment.

“We gotta hurry up before Eren busts down my door and fucks up my place.” I explain to the very confused looking Marco who stands across from me. We pick up the pace with the laundry, and rush back to my apartment, as quickly as we possibly could. By the time we got there, almost everyone was waiting. There was Eren, Mikasa and Armin, the first to show up, and closest to the door. Ymir and Krista are waiting, and chatting it up with sasha and connie, all of who are in Pajamas. Ymir and Krista are wearing matching plaid pajama bottoms, Ymir’s are blue’s and Krista’s are pink, with matching plain tanktops. The potato duo are rocking the footsie pajama’s, Sasha’s is a dinosaur and Connie’s is a sock monkey, I think. Reiner and Bertholdt still are not here, and neither is Annie. I push past the group, clean laundry in hand, as Marco unlocks my front door, with the key he pulls out of his pocket, which happens to be my clothes.. This earns a curious look from all whose here.

“So Marco? Where have you been all day?” Ymir asks curiously, hiking up a suggestive eyebrow.  No, Oh no.  I know what she’s thinking, and I don’t like it. I mean, I like the thought itself, but not that Ymir is thinking it..  Oh my god, wait, no. I take that back. Never mind.

“I really wasn’t feeling good earlier. Stomach was hurting really bad. I came early to help Jean clean though, once I was feeling better.” He makes something up on the spot, and his words seem so natural that It’s hard not to believe him.

“Anyone know when Reiner and Bertholdt get here?” I ask, diverting the conversation away from Marco’s absence at school, to something else entirely. Armin answers me with a shrug of shoulders.

“They should have been here by now.. So I am willing to bet they’re just running a few minutes behind.” I nod my head, seems reasonable, those two are not the most... obeying.. when it comes to set times.

“What about Annie?” Marco sets my clean clothes into my bedroom, and then closes the door so that no one will enter it. That was considerate of him.

“She’s on her way. She stopped to grab some stuff.” Mikasa is the first to answer, her eyes glued to her cell phone. I am willing to bet money she’s currently texting Annie, and that they’ve been texting nonstop since they received each others numbers. I’ll have to confirm my theory with Annie later.

“Im gonna change into my pajamas.” Eren leads himself to the bathroom, he’s been here so many times, he needs no help directing to it or anything like that. Sort of a weird thought, really.

“Okay, let’s see what movies you all brought with you? Better be some damn good options.” A pile of movies is formed on my coffee table, and I look at them each, one by one.

“Okay.” I sigh hevealy, looking at the first movie. “Who the fuck brought shrek?” I hold up the movie case, with the straightest look on my face that I can muster. I am so fuckn done with this group.

“Shreks a fucking classic, dont hate, man.” Connie grumbles, snatching his movie from my hand, and placing it down on the wooden coffee table. I roll my eyes dramatically at him, as Eren re-enters the room, Now in his favorite pajamas. Long, dark blue soft pants with white wings on them. I know those are his favorite, because he always brings those if he can’t wear his boxers to bed. The things those pants have experienced because of me..

“Zombie movie. Let me guess. Eren?” I push aside the case decorated with splattered blood and rotting corpses. Of course it’s Eren.

“Fight Club. Scary Movie One. Godzilla. Jurassic Park. Titanic. Easy A. Aladdin. The lion King. and..” Half way through me listing off the movies on the table, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt walk in. The guys are wearing plain black and grey sweats, and t-shirts. Annie’s wearing black boxers and a white tank top, Her version of Pajama’s, I guess.  I am handed two movies, and I name them off for the others in the room.

“Saw and The Hunger Games. What do you guys want to watch first?” From the corner of my eye, I see Mikasa leave to change into her own pajama’s, I know she doesn’t mind what order we watch them in, as long as we watch them. Believe it or not, Mikasa is a huge movie person, she loves them, and takes watching them extremely seriously, unless the movie is absolutely horrible to her.

“Shrek. We watch Shrek first.” Ymir speaks up, crossing her arms over her chest, ready to take on whatever argument I am about to toss at her. What is it with this group and this movie, I swear, Like come on, I like the movie to, it’s entertaining as hell, and totally kick ass and all, but no one has a stronger love for this movie then Ymir and  Connie.

“Ymir is Shrek. You can’t convince me other wise. Krista is Fionna.” Connie starts talking before I can argue about the movie choice. So I just sigh, and admit defeat. No one else seems to care, they’re are just watching with amused expressions.

“Okay, were watching fuckn Shrek first, since no one has an objection.” I toss my arms dramatically in the air, even though I am pretty sure the only one paying the slightest bit of attention to me, is Marco.

“Jean is totally Donkey then. Which means Marco’s Dragon.” Ymir chuckles, going along with Connie’s shitty Shrek theory of who in the room would be who. I shove the movie into my TV, and start setting it all up, scoffing at what I am hearing.

“Why the fuck am I donkey.” I mutter, Like I could care less about their character selection for me, I just want to know what the fuck they’re thinking that makes me that one.

“Cause your a Jack Ass. Duh.” Eren responds, with the smuggest fucking grin on his face, and I he’s so lucky he’s on the other side of the room, because I am so close to getting up, and slapping that stupid as shit grin off his face.

“Suck a Dick, Yeager.”

“As long as it’s not yours.”

“That’s funny, considering how many times I’ve heard you say the _opposite._ ” No way am I letting Eren win shit here, He’s not allowed to make me look like a dip shit, I can do that just fine on my own, thank you very much. If there is one card to pull on Eren to make him shut up, it’s the ‘past fuck-buddies’ card. Everyone else in the room looks completely stunned, it’s on;y Ymir, Reiner and Sasha who are un-phased and are going ‘Oh, burn!’. I guess the others still aren’t completely used to that little fact, but oh well.

“Oh fuck you, dude.” He mocks being offended, shaking his head slightly. Oh he is making this way to easy for me.

“Im good. I mean, If you remember correctly, _I_ did all the work before.” I shrug, somehow maintain a straight face during that. Eren’s face turns red, in either slight anger, or embarrassment.

“Holy Shit.” Ymir snickers, while Reiner is laughing his ass off. I don’t think it’s that funny though, and Honestly, I am surprised at myself. Usually I am on the other end of shit like this, getting all flustered and embarrassed, but right now, I am totally chill and calm.

“You have no mercy today Jean, It’s _great_.” Reiner Wheezes. I just shrug, and accept my victory.

“I hate you, Kirstien.” Eren glares at me slightly from across the room, but I know that’s a complete bullshit statement, so it’s fine.

“Love you to, Yeager.” I give him a big smile, to show I am just fucking with him. Joke intended there.

“What movie did we decide on?” Mikasa enters, now in plain white pajama’s, a black tanktop, her iconic red scarf still draped around her neck and shoulders. Armin quickly disappears now, so that he can change as well. Why didn’t Eren or one of them use my room while another uses the bathroom, so it could have gone quicker, instead of one at a time?

“Shrek.” Eren fills her in, and she nods her head, excepting the choice.

“Okay, So you all know the rules. Bags go in the corner of the room to keep space. Don’t make a mess or you can sleep outside. Brought your own blankets. No permanent marker goes on anyones face while they sleep, but washable marker, makeup, and pen are totally fine. Don’t make a fuckn mess of the place. Ask before you go in my room, the answer will probably be yes, but fucking ask first. And share, make sure there is food and drinks for everyone, don’t hog shit.” I direct the last rule towards Sasha and Connie, looking them both in the eye. We’ve had a few problems in the past with that, it ended with those two being locked outside in the middle of the night by Annie.

“We good?” I get a series of ‘yes’ and I nod my head, pleased by the response.

“Alright. Cool. Get settled in so we can start this shit already.” I instruct, watching as people tag team things, as usual. What was unexpected though, in stead of the  Awkward tricycle that is Eren, Mikasa, and Armin teaming up together, Mikasa has moved a little ways away, not allot, she’s still next to Eren, but she’s moves so she’s closer to Annie. One part of a team always goes and gets food and snacks for them, while the other claims a spot on the floor, and sets up their pillows and blankets, and puts their bags in the corner.

“Jean? I don’t really have a blanket or anything like that? You think I can borrow one?” Marco awkwardly rubs the back off his neck as I turn around to respond to him. I feel ashamed of the double take I do on him, letting my eyes wander down to his waist, where my sweats cling to him, and back up to his well toned arms, coated with dark brown speckles.

“It’s cool. You can share with me. Grab some shit from the kitchen for us, I’ll deal with that.” He blushes slightly, though I am not quite sure why, maybe because I am making him share with me. I didn’t think he’d mind it, I mean, it’s really just us sharing the blanket, and maybe you know, attempt cuddling.. Marco leaves to get shit from the kitchen, and I slip into my room quickly. I take the chance to change into my boxers, and my tanktop. I don’t give a shit if everyone else is wearing full length pajamas and what not, except it’s my freakn house, and I am gonna wear boxers if I want. Eren can complain about my ‘skinny chicken legs’ all he wants, I aint changing. Before I exit my room, I grab a few pillows, and my blanket for Marco and I.

“Yo. Yeager. You can take the couch.” I call out to Eren, before he can finish making his little set up. He looks at me curiously, and nods his head, moving his shit over and onto the couch. Usually the couch is reserved for me, but today, I don’t plan on breaking my back on that thing tonight, I’ll grab Marco and slip away to my room to sleep in my comfortable bed. See, the couch is extremely uncomfortable to sleep on, but the floor is even worse, so fuck that.

“Thanks, Asshat.” He smiles, letting me know that he’s just messing with me. He sets up him and Armin on the couch, and I set up Marco and I at the foot of the couch, so we can lean against it, Annie placed her and Mikasa at the side of the couch, next to Eren and Armin, for Mikasa’s liking.

“This stuff work? Do you want anything else?” Marco sets down a bowl filled with an assortmant of chips, two cups of orange soda, and two chocolate bars. I nod my head, tossing the pillows against the couch for us.

“That’s cool. The set up fine?” I gesture to the bundle of pillows and blankets that I created, and he nods his head.

“Perfect.” Armin moves past us, and climbs onto the couch with Eren, and I can’t help the grin that pulls up as I watch the two move close together. How cute. I am sure those two will end up together eventually.

“You fuckers ready?” I address the whole room, grabbing the remote for the Tv before sinking down onto the floor, moving aside the snacks.  Marco follows after me,  nuzzling himself under the blanket. Responses all around are ‘yes’.

“Finally you cover your blinding ass white legs.” Eren grumbles something about my leg when I fully cover them with the blanket. I huff, and roll my eyes at him, but other wise ignore him, and start the movie, while Reiner shuts off the lights. I start the movie, and lean against Marco, just slightly. He seems stiff, but he’s smiling. Then again, Marco always smiles.. I don’t like it.. I mean, I love his smile, I do, it’s as sweet as sugar, and I do like my sweets and all, but I don’t want to see his smile all the time, not if it’s fake. I want to know when he’s upset, I want to know whats wrong, I want to know his burdens and I want to hold him, and help him through stuff. I want to be there for him. I want to know that he’s more then a happy robot, more then a constant smile, I want to know he has flaws, that He’s human, I want to know that he’s real, because I can’t hold on to someone whose nothing more then a mask...

“Marco? You okay?” I can’t help but whisper my curiosity, he turns to look at me and gives me this soft smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Marco, You’re not okay, so why do you act like you are? Were you always this sad? All today, were you this sad inside, and I am only just now noticing...

“I am _fine_ , Jean. Are you comfortable?” He turns things around on me, changing the subject on me. I sigh, and look forward. I don’t want to look into such sad eyes, not while he’s smiling at me.

“Not really.” I am honest at least, I keep my voice quiet, so the others won’t complain about us talking. He sighs at my response, and shifts around and pulls me towards him, his arm snaking around my waist. My body is pressed against his, and I have no choice but to lean against him, and shift my body.

“How about now?” He whispers, hot breath hitting against my ear, making shivers run down my spine. I rest my head against his shoulder, and nod.

“Y-Yeah..” I stutter out, my face probably a lighter shade of pink. I curl my legs to the side, and use Marco for complete support. I am definitely comfortable now, and warm.

“Good..”

* * *

Through out the movie, there are several comments and puns being tossed around as we all joke. Well, they all joke, I honestly couldn’t care less. I am focused on the movie, and on Marco. His steady heart beat, his slow breaths, the warm feeling of his body against mine, and the slight movement of his thumb rubbing against my hip. Every now and then, I move closer to him, cuddling closer, and closer until I am practically in his lap, but I honestly don’t think I would mind that much..

We manged through all of Shrek,  Aladdin, Lion King, Fight Club, Saw. It wasn’t till the middle of Titanic that people started dropping like flies, falling asleep, one after the other. When I noticed that just about everyone had fallen asleep, Everyone but Marco, Annie, Mikasa and I, that is, I nudged Marco in the side.

“I think we should get to sleep..” I yawn. There’s no doubt about it, I am getting tired, I’ll be asleep by the end, I know it. Annie will be asleep in the next five minutes or so, and Mikasa, though she will struggle to stay awake and finish the movie, I know she’s gonna be out like a light with in the next twenty minutes. Marco however, having slept most of the day, seems a bit more awake.

“Then go to sleep, Silly.” He cuckles quietly. I don’t think he quite understood what I meant. I shake my head, and slowly start to sit up, removing myself from him, an act which he does not seem happy with.

“Hell no. I am not sleeping on this fucking floor, and ruining my back. Get your butt up, Bodt, we are sleeping in my bed.” I demand, my voice struggling to be firm, while still being soft enough to not wake the others. I stand up, and collect our empty cups and bowl so that I may dump them in the sink.

“ _We?_ ” He questions my sentence, raising an eyebrow at me, his face slightly heating up. Yes stupid. I said we. As in, I like cuddling you far too much, and I care about you way too much to let you sleep on that shitty floor. But that’s not the answer he gets.

“ _Yes_. _We._ There a problem?” I don’t back down, and I don’t explain. Explaining would put me between a rock and a hard space, and not exactly the hard space I’d like to be pressed against, also known as Marco’s rock hard fuckn chest.

“Not at all.” He stands up, his face a light shade of pink as he collects the pillows and blanket, and retreats to my room, weaving around the piles of sleeping bodies. I do the same, making a quick stop at the kitchen to dump the bowl and cups in the sink, and then slink away in the darkness, into my room, shutting the door behind me. When I enter, Marco’s in the process of returning my bed to normal, and then crawling into it. Such a weird, and lovely esthetic, to see someone that good looking, crawl into your bed... That was a weird thing to think, wasn’t it. Pretend that didn’t happen.

“Good Night, Jean.” Marco whispers to me as I make my way into the bed, and lay down next to him. I often feel like a fragile piece of glass work when he whispers to me like that, I get the sense that he thinks I am easily broken. In a way, I am, and I appreciate his careful tactics. In another way, I am not, not at all, I am made to withstand pain, and sufferage, but even then, it’s nice to know that sometimes, I don’t have to keep a straight face.

“Good Night,  Marco.” I whisper back, allowing him to wrap his arms around my waist, and to burry his face in the back of my neck. It’s intimate. A little more intimate then I accept with most people, But with Marco... I do more then accept it.. I expect it, I look forward, and I initiate it, I ask for it even. I would even go so far as to say I crave it. Against my skin, I feel his lips pull into a smile, and I sigh, before falling asleep. I can’t even see it, but I know that smile is a real one. I know its genuine because no one is looking at him, no one is expecting him to smile.He’s smiling because he wants to, not because he has to. That’s such a great feeling to me. I can make him smile. I can make Marco Bodt truly smile. That’s something I want to continue doing.

_No more fake smiles for you, Freckles.. No more masks. Not anymore. Not with me.._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, for this being late, same with 'He likes his coffee sweet'. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember, I love feedback! And also! I have a new JeanMarco story that will becoming out in another month or so.


	10. Let Me be Your Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby let me be,  
> your lovin' Teddy Bear  
> Put a chain around my neck,  
> and lead me anywhere  
> Oh let me be  
> Your teddy bear.
> 
> I don't wanna be a tiger  
> Cause tigers play too rough  
> I don't wanna be a lion  
> 'Cause lions ain't the kind  
> you love enough.  
> Just wanna be, your Teddy Bear  
> Put a chain around my neck  
> and lead me anywhere  
> Oh let me be  
> Your teddy bear.
> 
> ~(Preformed by) Elvis Presley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Great news, My laptop is fixed, it shouldn't break down anymore, which means I am back to regularly! I may even post the JeanMarco story I've had hidden away for a while, now that I have full access to my laptop again. There's also some other stuff I've been thinking of writing, but probably won't post it for a long time, I wont bite off more then I can chew. So anyway, that's whats going on in the world of my fanfic writing. I hope you guys like the new chapter, I thought it pretty odd while I was writing it, especially the second part.. But anyway, here we go, enjoy!

“Where are Jean and Marco?” I can hear Eren’s voice in the distance, but Im too tired, and comfortable to be bothered with him right now, so I just roll over, away from the door, completely forgetting that Marco was sleeping right behind me.

“In Jean's’ room. Probably Making baby’s” Marco’s currently on his side, facing me, his eyes gently shut, and his chest slowly rising and falling as he breaths in his sleep. My face ends up right in his chest when I roll over, and I am going to blame my laziness for the fact that I don’t bother to move away.

“Reiner, Something tells me you don’t know how gay sex works, Because I am pretty sure that neither one of those boys is getting pregnant in there.” I am also going to blame the way I cuddle closer to him on how tired I am. I am tired and cold, and Marco’s like a space heater inside a Teddy Bear, you can’t exactly blame me for wanting to move closer.

“Oh trust me. I know how it works.” I almost jump straight out of bed when Marco’s arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, and tug me closer so that he can bury his face in my hair. The conversation I am currently hearing from my living room isn’t helping either. The whole world doesn’t need to know what you do in your free time, Reiner. Besides, it’s possible, not every guy’s got dude parts, you know, and why am I thinking about this right now? Shouldn’t I be panicking about the current cuddly Marco/asshole Eren situation.

“Ew.” “Gross.” I can’t deny that his arms around me do feel good, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t cuddle even closer to him once I was in his arms. I am however, telling the truth when I say that it scares the living hell out of me. I mean, come on, last night, when I leaned against him at the beginning of the movie, he was super tense, and then the next thing I know, when we go to bed, he’s got his arms around me, and his smiling face in my neck. I can never tell if he’s okay with these sort of things or not, I really can’t. I am so scared that he’s gonna wake up any minute now, freak out, and never want to talk to me again because of our sleeping positions. I know it’s not very likely,  I highly doubt that Marco’s gonna suddenly turn homophobic, and run for the hills to try and get away from me. It’s just that ‘what if’ that always seems to linger. Reminding me that Marco may not actually like my presence, let alone me clinging to him like I tend to.

“Let’s go wake their asses up.” Eren chuckles, and my eyes go wide. Shit, no. Eren, you fucking asshole, please do not come in now. Please do not wake up Marco. I swear to god I will kick your ass so hard later if you do.

I hear the handle click, and then the door to my bedroom slowly creaks open, followed by light footsteps heading towards my bed.

“They look sort of cute. Eren, maybe you should leave them alone..” I am gonna guess it’s Eren walking towards us, probably to do something very stupid that’ll make me very mad, because let’s be honest, when isn’t that the case. Seriously though, I will kick his ass across the country if he does whatever the fuck he’s thinking of doing in that bone head of his. None the less, I pretend to stay asleep against Marco, in hopes that he’ll leave us the fuck alone.

“Nah, It’s my personal job to cock-block Jean.” Eren snorts quietly, but before he can get any closer, Marco’s grip on me tightens, and he nuzzles his face into my hair.

“ _Hmm.. Jean.._ ” He lets out a heavy sigh, still sound asleep as he nuzzles against me, and I try my best not to react, trying my hardest to still be ‘asleep’.

“You still wanna cock block them after that, Eren? Seriously, didn’t you want that in the first place.” I don’t get what they are talking about, but god bless your soul Sasha, you are a fucking saint right now. I don’t get why Marco sleepily signing my name.. in his sleep... Why did Marco say my name in his sleep? Why would it keep Eren from being an asshole? Nothing keeps Eren from being an asshole. What does Sasha mean, it’s what he wanted in the first place.... Wait. Holy shit.Wait.  Forget why that has anything to do with Eren, the important question here is; does that mean Marco’s dreaming about me?

“Fucking fine. He’s getting lucky this time, but they’re getting so much shit for this.” after a couple of seconds, I hear my door click shut, and I relax, my mind still wrapped around Marco’s sleepy whisper of my name. That is until there is a quiet chuckle stifled in my hair and I go rigged and I am pretty sure my heart stops beating for a moment.

“Sorry about that. They woke me up when they opened the door, and I was not willing to deal with whatever Eren had in mind at this hour of the morning. Knew that’d make him leave.” Marco distances himself from me a tiny bit, his voice a little deeper, and groggier due to his just barely waking up. My body suddenly feels ice cold without Marco’s body heat being directly on me.

“Fucking Yeager. Imma kick his ass later..” I grumble, burying my head into the mattress, so that I won’t have to look directly at Marco. I feel like if I look at him in this moment, then I’ll say ‘screw it all to hell’ and just curl back up into a ball up against his chest, and that’s not exactly something I should do.

“It’d be better to pretend it didn’t happen. As far as Eren knows, we were both asleep just now.Just deny it, you have no idea what he’s talking about because you were asleep when that apparently happened.” I nod my head into the mattress, still refusing to look at him. I am completely on board with pretending like this morning never happened, and not for the sake of Eren’s annoying ass who’ll probably hound me about this later, but for the sake of my own filthy conscious that will probably never stop thinking about this morning if I don’t erase it now.

“Are you still tired? Why didn’t you stay asleep?” He whispers softly. My heart thumps in my chest as I realize something. How exactly does Marco know I was awake? The way he chuckled after Eren left, and when he started talking, he knew I was awake without having to make sure. Am I that bad at pretending to be asleep... Or is he just really good at it?

“M’just lazy. Don’t wanna get up..” I grumble into the mattress, earning another chuckle to slide past his lips. I am sure he’s smiling right now, but of course, it’s sort of hard to chuckle while frowning, I don’t want to imagine how that would look, but he’s smiling right now, a real, actual smile and there is no one here to see it except for me, and even I am depriving myself of that by keeping my eyes squeezed shut and pressed against the mattress. I know about his smile now. That the one I am used to seeing is most likely fake, and forced, but even those smiles look beautiful. Sad, but beautiful. So if his false smiles could look so nice, one could only imagine how radiant a real smile from him would be, and I am scared because even though I know I want to make him smile like that more often, I don’t want to see it, cause I know that the second I do, I will never get enough of it.

“Alright. You stay here then and take your time getting up, I’ll go on out and try to keep them from ripping up your place.” He sounds hesitant, there is the smallest of pauses after ‘all right’ almost like he had something else he wanted to do, but had a sudden change of mind.

“Kay..” I mutter out a response, not moving from my position. He lets out a tiny sigh, and I feel the bed dip and shift as he gets up. Then the pitter patter of bare feet against the carpet, followed by the door clicking open and shut. Talking erupts in the living room again. I finally open my eyes, knowing I am safe, and that Marco really is out of the room. I stare at the empty spot that once held his warm body, and sigh. This is really bad..

* * *

“About time you got of your Lazy ass, everyone was about ready to ditch your sorry butt, and let you clean up this pig sty all on your own.” I stay in bed for about another fifteen minutes, doing, well you know, the usual; Wallowing in self pity because I disgust myself with my romantic habits.

“You’re so nice to me Eren..” I yawn, scratching the back of my head as I make my way over, and plop myself down on the couch next to him and Armin. Eren’s rough jokes are nothing to me at this point, and I am not really in the mood to taunt him back, so I just take it.

“Only when you deserve it” He chuckles, his tone dipped in sarcasm. Everyone in the room is still here, and just laying alone, small bags, from staying up late last night, resting under their eyes. Okay, I take what I said earlier, back. No way am I being one upped by Eren. Not after the shit, whatever it was, that he was gonna pull this morning. I can‘t confront him about it, but I certainly can make him pay for it.

“Which is probably only when my dick’s in you.” I yawn, partially due to my genuine tiredness, and partially to push at Yeager's buttons.

“Oh you asshole.” I can see the laughter that he suppresses build up in his throat. There was a time when me saying something like that, would piss Eren off so badly. Like in middle school, and some early high school, our little bickering sessions almost always ended in full on fist fights and ignoring each other for weeks, but now here we are; several years, hangovers, midnight confessions, and sexual favors later, and we are the oddest set of friends possible. 

“Love you too, Yeager.” I joke back, and in that instant, something sparks in his eyes, and I catch it instantly, letting the flame grow with my support. 

“I pity you.” I know exactly what he’s doing, and boy does it make me happy to pull this sort of reference. Eren may be a piece of shit, but he definitely pays attention to me.

“That’s a degree to love.” The others, of course, have been pulled from their conversations,and are now watching us, completely lost and confused in our antics, but I could care less. I will have so much respect and love for Eren if he can say the next part right.

“No, not a grize. For it is a vulgar proof that very oft we pity our enemies.” Hell, close enough, He's only a few words off, that's good enough for me, I grin wide.

“God I fucking love you” I laugh lightly, and Eren laughs with me, while leaning against my shoulder just slightly. Like I’ve said before. Weirdest fucking friendship.

“What the fuck did we just witness.” Sasha whispers loudly to Connie, staring confused at Eren and I.

“Shakespeare’s Twelfth Night. Jeans favorite Shakespeare play” Eren explains with a shrug of his shoulders, like it’s completely normal for him, of all people, to just casually quote Shakespeare. I'd be lying if I said it doesn't make me extremely happy to know that Eren remembers my favorite Shakespeare quote, and not only that, but he's read it, he's read it enough to remember some of the dialogue. He himself isn't all that keen on Shakespeare, cause yes, it's hard to understand, and Eren isn't the best reader, he's mediocre, but that boy's got more determination then anyone you'll ever meet. I will keep that boy as a friend till the day I die, I swear to god. 

“Also known as the true way to seduce me.” I joke, and Eren laughs with me. At this point, we’re only joking because of the others faces. They still act strange whenever Eren and I flirt to this extent, because they are so use to us practically stabbing one another. A little flirting here and there was normal, but that’s because our whole group is like that; obnoxiously flirty, but Eren and I were always the least of it. Even Mikasa and Armin made more jokes than we did. Hard to believe, but it’s true.

“Of course, how did I forget that. Guess I am just out of practice.” Eren continues the joke, winking at me a bit, bringing back last time, when the group was at his house, and he tried seducing me into throwing this stupid movie night. Reiner groans from the kitchen.

“Alright you two. Please knock it off, and go back to trying to punch each other in the gut. I will never get use to this, so please stop before someone throws up. ” He grumbles something along those lines as he raids my kitchen for food, and Eren and I give a slight snort of laughter. Mission accomplished.

“We could make this so much worse.” Eren mocks, and I nod my head in agreement. Once Eren and I go for something, we go all out. Go big or go home. We will also always try to oneup one another. Our competitive streaks are out of control. That's part of the reason we used to always fight, because we were always trying to one up each other. 

“I think we would all very appreciate it if you didn’t make this any worse. We all agree with Reiner.” Ymir snickers from next to me. She’s leaning against the couch with krista pulled into her lap. I just shrug my shoulders.

“Fine. I’ll go help with breakfast then.” I get up, leaving the couch and heading for my kitchen. Marco has moved into the kitchen too, and automatically starts helping Reiner crack a bunch of eggs into a large bowl. Neither of them says anything as I enter, and head to my fridge to see what else I have that we can make. There’s a pack of bacon in here, and it should be enough for all of us, so I pull that out, and plop it onto the counter, and try to see what else I have. Which isn’t much, so I close the fridge and open the pantry. There’s bread, bread means toast, I can do that. There goes all my bread though. I seriously have to go grocery shopping soon.

Reiner starts whipping up some scrambled eggs, so I pass him the pack of bacon. He automatically pulls up another pan, and starts cooking it as well. I move the pack of bread to the other side of my little kitchen, squeezing past Reiner, to were the toaster is. I grab a plate, set it to the side, place two pieces of bread in the toaster, and wait.

“I think if you have toast, you should probably put this out too.” Marco stands directly behind me, which in my little kitchen, is very close, and places down a tub of butter from my fridge.

“Oh right, thanks.” I try to remain calm, but it’s a little hard when he’s this close to me. I pop the top off the butter, only to find there is very little butter remaining. I groan and Marco chuckles, his breath hot against my neck, causing me to shiver.

“You might want to go shopping some time soon.” He tells me, still not moving out from behind me. In fact, I don’t know if he really does this or not, it could be my imagination, but I think he moves closer towards me. The heat of his chest slightly pressing against me.

The first set of toast pops up, and I remove it, quickly placing it on the plate, and putting new slices of bread in the toaster.

“You shouldn’t just grab it like that, you know, you should let it cool down a bit first, you might burn yourself.” I huff. Is Marco really trying to tell me how to remove toast from a toaster right now? I am pretty sure I know how to make toast, I am not gonna burn myself.

“Yeah yeah. I’ll try not to burn myself, mom.” He laughs quietly when I retort, but says nothing.

“Hey Jean, Can you hand me a plate for bacon?” Reiner asks, and I nod, reaching up above into the pantry above me for a plate. I have to go up on my toes a bit to reach for one, since they are a little pushed back, as I do this though, my body lightly brushes against Marco’s. His hands clamp down on my hips suddenly, and my eyes go wide. He pushes me up, just a tiny bit, and keeps me steady, so I can grab the plate without falling. Then he lets me go, and I am suddenly a lot closer to him then I was before. I move forward a bit, to put space between us, and reach over to place the plate near the stove for Reiner.

“Thanks, but don’t go burning the toast Kirstein.”   _Shit!_ The toast popped out while I was distracted I guess, and it’s a bit browner and crispier than it’s suppose to be. I quickly grab it, and move it to the plate, and put the next few slices in.

* * *

Marco stays behind me, or directly next to me the entire time I make the toast, and when everything is done, I go back out into my living room and announce that breakfast is ready.

“Hey Bums, the food’s ready is ready. Go help yourselves.” Sasha is up and in the kitchen the second the word ‘food’ is out of my mouth, and Connie is a few seconds behind her.

“Please tell me it’s a Kirstein specialty?” Eren asks as him and Armin get up from the couch, at the same time, Marco exits the kitchen with a breakfast plate in his hands.

“What’s a Kirstein specialty?” Armin asks, looking at Eren and I, making me chuckle. I remember all the days Eren slept over at my place over the years, then woke either my Mom or I up super early to make him breakfast. That boy only loves me for my food, I swear.

“A godly fucking breakfast combination that I’d kill for.” Eren jokes, licking his lips as he thinks about it. The Kirstein breakfast specialty is a breakfast feast; One slice of French toast topped with homemade syrup, powdered sugar, and fresh berries. A fresh, homemade chocolate waffle with that same homemade syrup, a cheese and mushroom omelette, two slices of bacon, two pieces of sausage, and a tall glass of ice cold milk. It’s a really filling meal, and it’s really delicious if we really put our heart into it. I haven't made the complete thing in years, because I need the homemade syrup shit that my mom makes, so I have to use store bought shit, which is in no way the same. So Sadly, this mornings breakfast is no Kirstein specialty, but that’s alright, I am not all that hungry anyway.

“Sorry Eren, Reiner and Marco made this one. I did make allot of toast though.” Eren loves bread, any kind of bread. I dont really know why, but he’s got like, a constant, twenty four hour bread craving.

“Oh fuck yeah!” Eren and Armin make their way to the kitchen as well, leaving Marco and I in the living room, alone. We both plop down on to the couch, and he gestures to his plate.

“I got a bit more, figured we could share.” He shrugs his shoulders casually, and I smile, how considerate of him. He probably saw me leave the kitchen without a plate, and no intention of going back in, and  he probably figured that with our friends, that by the next time I enter the kitchen, there’d be nothing left but crumbs, so this is very nice of him. Then again, Marco is almost always this nice.

“So what exactly is the Kirstein specialty?” He asks, letting me steal his fork so that I can pick at his scrambled eggs. I am still not that hungry, but I ought to put something in my stomach. Hmm.. I don’t think Reiner added enough pepper.. I swallow my bit, and make sure my mouth is empty before responding.

“It’s French toast, waffles, omelette, sausage bacon, and allot of milk” I explain as I hand him back the fork, he nods his head in appreciation.

“That sounds delicious.” He takes a bit of the scrambled eggs as well, and I suddenly realize that to some people, the two of sharing a plate may be a little odd, but sharing a fork is pushing the line of questionable. However, I really do not give a fuck. So what if I share a fork with some dude, I share forks with the others all the time. Why would Marco be any different. I don’t know why I am worrying about it either, it’s not like there is anyone around who is judging me for this. Even when they do come back in the room, I doubt they’d say anything, I mean, Reiner can’t go longer then half an hour without putting his tongue in Bertholdt’s mouth, and Ymir, for the life of her, can not keep her hands off of Krista, so they’ve got no room to talk if they wanna say shit about Marco and I sharing a fucking utensil.

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll make it for you some time.” I make him a subtle promise. That was more or less my sly, undercover way of saying I’d like to have Marco over long enough to make him breakfast in the morning, when it’s just the two of us. Of course though, the secret suggestion goes right over Marco’s head, and flies straight out the window.

“That’d be great” He agrees, and encourages my unnecessary  hopes without even knowing it. Then he hands the fork back to me, but I refuse it instead going in and stealing a piece of bacon, and munching on it.

“Seriously though, I am gonna have to go shopping once everyone leaves. My fridge is dead right now. I am so not in the mood to wrestle white suburban moms for the best things on the sale rack though..” I groan as I eat, remembering how my fridge was raided earlier just to scrounge up some breakfast for all of us. They basically used up all the food I had left..  I am gonna need something for tonight, and the rest of week. Man, I hate grocery shopping though. It’s always so crowded, there’s always that one little kid crying at the top of their lungs like it’s their personal fucking mission to murder everyone’s eardrums, and their parent who is doing nothing to stop this. There's always those extremely two white suburban housewife like mothers who are trying to extreme coupon shop named Carroll and Edith, and I swear to god, if Carroll gives me one more speech about how I can save money by not buying my mass amounts of cheap junk food, I am going to shove her discounted V8 down her throat.  

“I could go with you, if you want?” Marco offers, not looking at me as he picks at the sausage on his plate. Judging by his lack of eye contact, and the hesitance in his voice, he has ulterior motives. I think back to yesterday, when he called me on the phone early in the morning, asking to stay at my place, and how panicked he sounded, and I realize, he may be avoiding going home. He wants to stay over longer, so that he doesn’t have to return home, but he also does not want to overdo his welcome. That sounds very likely, actually, leave it to Marco to push away his own personal needs for someone else’s comfort. Im keeping him here then, if he wants to stay till tomorrow, then he can, I am not gonna make him leave if he doesn't want to. I also am just really happy to have someone shop with me, it makes the whole thing like, a hundred times easier to suffer through.

“Tell you what. You help me grocery shop, and I’ll make you dinner.” Another genuine smile pulls up onto his lips as he turns to me to agree, and I swear my heart practically explodes. I don’t think he knows how damn attractive he is, especially when he smiles like that.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

“Why do you hate the Grocery store so much?” Marco asks, striding along side me as I push the shopping cart down the canned isle, a scowl on my face. Five seconds into being in here, there is a baby crying on the other side of the fucking store, and we can hear it clearly all the way over here. Not to mention it’s a Saturday evening, which means this place is packed to the fucking kidney with people.

“Marco. Look around you. This is why I hate the Super Market, especially on the weekends. Everyone and their fucking mother is here right now, and it sounds like every kid under the age of 8 is having a screaming contest.” He chuckles, patting my shoulder a bit as we squeeze through two other carts. He’s laughing. He’s laughing at my suffering right now, That’s just not right.

“Don’t you laugh.”  I scold him, pushing past yet another badly placed cart, along with an middle aged women and her three young kids.

“Sorry.” He snorts, trying to stifle his laugh, and I groan. It’s not even that funny. I don’t think I could ever comprehend what the hell is going through that boy's head.

“Yeah. Sure you are. You go grab some ground beef from the butcher, while I go get some bread.” I do give him time to agree, I just walk away, heading towards the bread aisle. I grab the better of the cheap hamburger buns, and toss it into the cart, then I do the same with a loaf of wheat bread.  That’s all I need in this area, so I turn around, and start heading back to Marco.

“Here we go.” Marco places the ground beef, freshly wrapped in butcher paper, into the basket the second I get back. I nod, pausing for a second as I try to think of what else I need for the dinner..

“Thanks. Now to the vegetable section we go.” I start pushing the cart to the other side of the store, Marco right behind me as we weave through the maze of loud, obnoxious shoppers. Get in and get out. That’s all I wanted, but it’s a bit hard with this many people.

“You grab a head of lettuce, a tomato, and a small jar of pickles while I grab some potatoes.” He goes, and starts to do exactly what I say as I fill up a small plastic bag with the best possible potatoes I can find. I think about six of these will do, they’re decent sized potatoes after all.

“One head of lettuce. One tomato. and One small jar of pickles.” Marco comes back rather quickly, and places the items into the basket one at a time, showing he got everything, and I can’t help but grin at the goofy way he does it. Holding it up slowly for me, and giving me this proud look as he puts it down into the cart.

“Now Condiments. Mustard, Ketchup, Mayonnaise,Ranch and a jar of pickles. That’s the next set of things we need. Next isle over.” Marco nods and moves over to the condiments aisle with me. I do what I did with the bread, I got the best quality I could for the cheapest possible price. I refuse to buy the complete cheap, one dollar knock off things because, well, You get what you pay for, y’know? That stuff tastes like pure chemicals.

“Now the most important stuff. Junk food.”  Marco nods his head in agreement, and follows after me as I go down two aisles to the row of junk food.

“Grab two bags of chips.”  I instruct him, and so he does, traveling further down the aisle to the chip bag assortment. I grab a bag of chocolate chip cookies, and a box of oreo’s. Marco comes back, and places two bag of chips in my bag. One is BBQ potato chips, the other is kettle cooked cheddar potato chips. The boy knows how to pick.

“I think that’s all.. I’ve still got soda at home I think.. Wait, shit. Okay, you go back and grab a pack of bacon and like, a bag of frozen chicken breasts or something. I am gonna go get a carton of eggs, and milk. I’ll meet you at check out.” We part again, rushing to complete our mission. I grab two cartons of the one dozen eggs, because it’s cheaper then buying the two dozen carton. Then I grab a carton of milk, one with the local dairy farms logo slapped on it, so I know it’s fresh, and not some factory pact shit. I place both carefully in the cart, and start moving towards the check out, where I see Marco waiting for me in line, talking to a girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes, probably a year or so younger than us. I don’t really care to take notice of anything else about her, because She seems to be a little too interested in the things Marco is saying.

“Got everything?” I move towards Marco, and grumble something to him in order to purposely interrupt their conversation. Marco looks over at me, and smiles brightly. This one.. This smile doesn’t look fake, but why? Why would he be smiling so purely now of all times? Is it because of this girl?

“Oh, Sorry Marco, I’ve gotta go, see you around..” The girl excuses herself when she see’s me, and rushes off.. Well okay then?

“That was my neighbor, Hitch. She’s a sophomore at our school.” Marco explains the girl, and gently places the things I told him to get into our basket, and pulls me more directly into line.

“She’s a nice kid, but she get’s into allot of trouble these days.” I nod my head a bit, still trying to figure out what Marco is smiling so genuinely about.

 

* * *

 

***MARCO***

**  
  
  
**

What Jean doesn’t know, is that I saw him walk towards Hitch and me. He doesn’t realize that his walk was hesitated, and that his face was scrunched up in suspicion, and his cheeks dusted in a light pink. He doesn’t know that when he grumbled something to me, that he sounded sort of upset, and that I didn’t understand a word he said. He doesn’t know that all of that made him look very Envious, or how happy that makes me. It’s hard to read Jean, It’s hard to tell if someone is seriously flirting with you when they playfully flirt with everyone. I can never tell if Jean’s actions towards me mean something more than friendship, because I know he does similar things with most of his friends. So such a tiny thing, like Jean getting envious over me talking to a girl, well, it’s a sign in the right direction. Then again, it’s only getting my hopes up. I doubt Jean likes me,  I doubt he ever will. I know he’s not straight, but that doesn’t mean he goes for every guy he see’s. What I do know, is that him and Eren had a thing, and Eren is nothing like me. He’s short, and skinny but slightly muscled with shaggy brown hair and bright teal eyes, He’s angry, aggressive, determined and passionate, while I am.. well me. Eren and I are nothing alike, and if he’s the only hint I have at what Jeans type is, well then his type isn’t me.

“Your special dinner for me is hamburgers?” I snort, watching Jean zoom around his kitchen between the fresh ingredients we just bought. We got back about ten minutes ago, I put most of it in the fridge, but Jean kept out everything he needed right away. Currently, he’s cutting the potatoes into thick rectangles, getting ready to fry them in a pan.

“Cheeseburgers to be correct, and one made by me. It'll be the best damn burger and fries you have ever had in your life.  So shut your mouth and start cutting lettuce.” Jean is quick with a knife, he’s got all the potatoes cut, and he’s starting to warm up the pan, getting the oil in it hot, while he pulls out another pan. I roll my eyes playfully at him, but do what he asks anyway, cutting up the lettuce and then cutting the tomatoes into thin slices. It takes me a while, to be honest, I am not all that great in the kitchen, to be honest, and my cutting skills don’t even match up to Jeans. He gets a plate out, and folds a paper towel over it, and uses that as a place to put the cooked fries. He quickly salts then with seasoning and pepper, and puts more fries in the pan. While those are cooking, he grabs the ground beef, and opens up the package on a cutting board, and with one hand, separates the meat into four piles,seasons them with something, and then pounds them out into large, flat discs.

“Shit, I forgot. Grab the cheese out of the fridge will you?” He looks around for something, and realizes he forgot to get it out. I pause what I am doing, placing the lettuce and tomatoes into bowls, and move to the fridge and grab the cheese to bring it back to him.

“Thanks” He mutters, quickly opening it, and pulling out a good amount of cheddar cheese with his clean hand. He places the cheese right in the middle of two of the circles, and then paces the other two on top, and closes them up. Making two stuffed hamburger patties. He grins at me, and moves to wash his hands really quick. Then he goes back to spreading a bit of butter across the clean pan, and toasting the buns for a moment, and while he waits, he checks the fries. He doesn't pull either of them out of the pan until they are a nice golden brown. During the last batch of fries, since he does them a few at a time, he cooks the burgers.

“So who taught you how to cook?” I ask, leaning up against the counter, next two our two plates, that he already set up, with our hamburger buns. He shrugs, not looking at me, only focusing on the cooking food.

“My mom..” He hesitates, and I instantly remember why; His parents are ignoring him because they thought that he was lying to them about his sexuality. Jean seems pretty close to his parents, despite the distance, so if I am right, then it probably hurts a lot to be shunned by them.

“You can start getting your bun ready, these are almost done.” He changes the subject before I can even say anything else, but I won’t push. I’ve got secrets of my own, I’d be a hypocrite if I insisted on him talking. I fix my bun with mayonnaise and lettuce but that is all.  I’ve always liked to kept my burgers simple, don’t like putting a ton of condiments on it. He pulls out the last of the fries, seasons them, and tosses them around with the other ones, mixing them up.

“Ready?” He asks, holding up one of the thick patties with a spatula, and I nod, letting him slide it onto the bun, then he sets off to fix his own patty. He also doesn't add much, mayonnaise, mustard, and lettuce, and places a slice of tomato to the side, but that’s all. He finishes up his burger, and picks up his plate, then the plate with the fries, and heads to the living room.

“Bring the Ranch please.” He asks from out there. I guess we’re just sharing the fry plate then. I grab the ranch for him, and the ketchup for myself, and join him in the living room.

* * *

**  
  
**

Half an hour goes by, my plate is cleared, my stomach is stuffed, and Jean was right; That was the best damn burger and fries I’ve ever had.

“Seriously, come on, What did you put in that.” He only laughs at me.

“No can do, Marco. Family secret.” He refuses to tell me what on earth he did to make that taste so damn good. That whole meal, everything about it was so delicious. The fries were nice and crispy and perfectly seasoned. The bun was toasted but still soft. The burger, my god, it was perfection, and the cheese, perfectly melted inside, and gushing out each time you bit it. Knowing Jean can cook like this is like a wonderful extra, just tossed in there that makes the whole deal a hell of a lot better. Like they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and my stomach is certainly impressed.

Jean and I spend the rest of the night watching movies, and when it gets too late, I pretend to not notice the time, and he offers to let me spend the night again. I feel a bit bad, pretending, lying to him like that, Jean is the last person I’d ever want to lie to, but I don’t have much of a choice, I really don’t want to go home, and Jean is my best option. He lets me sleep in his bed with him again, insisting that both the couch, and the floor, are back killers if you try to sleep on them, so I agree, my hopes slightly raised for another night of cuddling, but, to my disappointment, we don’t. We stay on opposite sides of the bed, are backs to one another, we don’t even get close, and Im just gonna have to accept that that should be the norm. I want to turn back to him, wrap my arms around him, and keep him close, protect him from everything that could possibly hurt him, but I can’t. I have to respect the boundaries, I can’t push it. _I have to accept the fact that he most likely does not reciprocate my feelings, and that we’d be better off as friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, I know it's a bit short, but like I said, I'll be updating on a regular basis again!   
> Next in this story: Spirit week!


End file.
